Fate of The Future
by Big City
Summary: When two lovers begin to express their feelings, fate starts to play. Making their lives anything but good. Lives are torn, people will die, time will burn. But love..is sure to find away. Even if it takes forever.
1. A Long Time

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My other Sesshy/Rin story got old. And I'm running out of ideas for it. If anyone has any ideas, that would help. But until then, I have created a fresh idea. An idea that seems to help. Sorry for the sp mistakes! Thankies!

* * *

The cold air of night seemed to dawn quickly. Strange. It seemed to happen too fast. As if time decided to take a long nap. A nap that involved sleep. Sleeping on the hours of long life. That dragged. And dragged. Wasting. Such time that was dear to the race known as humans. Humans that seemed to go day by day without a care. Without a single thought. Pitiful. Just pitiful. They sadly don't realize the harsh comments and stinging words that revolve around them. Their ears deaf to the sight of it. So I know your probably asking. What does this have to do with everything? Why is the time of humans so important? Well...for one demon. It is. Very important. And he won't stop until what he has been searching for is found. Which happens to be his little human. His little Rin-san. But he has recently found out, that she isn't so little anymore. 

It has been 9 full years since Naraku and his minions had been destoryed. Kagura and Kanna. To this day, it is told that they could have had a better life. A life of regret yes, but happiness none the less. Too bad they wouldn't accept it. In the end. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had long since killed them. Striked them down with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Together forming a powerful attack unlike anyother. Yes, it happened. But they had felt it coming. Since then, it had been a never ending battle on what to do with the Shikon jewel. Kagome had put up quite a fight with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sadly, it had been settled that she would use it for a secret wish. A wish I can't explain to you right now, but as this story goes, you will find out its true meaning.

Everyone has now moved on. Of course Kagome can still go back and forth in the feudal era. She is quite happy about that since she has admitted to herself of falling in love with Inuyasha.Yep. That happened too. They have recently mated and are expecting a child soon. Kagome becoming a priestess for the village that they reside in. Named Inuyasha's village in Kagome's favor. Since Inuyasha's forest is nearby. Shippo has gotten older. Abit taller as well. Taking in a good liking for a neighboring village girl named Say. So you can imagine why he's been absent from the village lately. Miroku is still acting his perverted ways. But his promise to Sango still stands. She does make sure of that. So they have planned to get married soon. A thing that has seemed to brighten all of their spirits. Also with the recent passing of Kaede. Which was rather sad in all parts. But they believe that her spirits rests in good hope that they will watch over her place.

Now to move onto the good part. Sesshomaru's group. Sesshomaru himself decided to recieve his arm back from his father's tomb. Much by Inuyasha's protest. But a few sits from Kagome shut him up. He's had his arm back for quite a while now. But using the new body part seemed to be quite new to him. He still is use to using one arm. But feeling comes back quickly. Before the eight years of time were used, Sesshomaru sent Rin to a human village. Much to Rin's protests, pleading, and attitude. She had struggled against him when they arrived at the village. Jakken had a happy grin plastered onto his pointy features, but anyone could tell how sad he looked. Even being the imp he was around the girl. Yeah, he was selfish, mean, annoying, bossy, and small. But he simply adored giving the girl knowlegde and know how. It pleased him to see someone soaking up his words so eagerly. Almost like a sponge soaking up water. His little mind was just bathing in the glory of it. Up until the moment her fingers released his pricky, rough grasp. He had discovered how much he was going to miss her. Yes miss her. Oh no. Being demon he wouldn't dare admit such a thing. But his mind was practically screaming the words. His eyes had glanced towards Sesshomaru's. Only to study his look with utter shock. They had...regret, yet a strong fuel of promise in them. Only for a second, to be replaced by the cold gaze they took on.

**-Flashback-**

_The edge of the path they had been walking on seemed to thin and even. Rocks and rubble getting less and less. The birds sang a soft song as the forest around them was quiet. Save the few birds and rustle of bushes. Ah-Un was following Sesshomaru-sama and Rin was a slow, yet even step. Walking fast enough to keep their company in sight. Jakken riding on top of them with the packs. Holding the reins as he took in a deep glup. Knowing what was about to happen. His eyes seemed abit dull, but they perked up in their annoying gaze as soon as Rin turned or mentioned something to him of interest. He ran his thumb along the rough leather of the rein as the clearing of the path was in sight. Distant noises of humans and carts seemed to sting his ears. He could hear it all to clearly. Know it all too well. A human village. Rin of course, unknowing to what was about to change, skipped in front of him. The village came in sight, and his throat became dry. Seconds later he heard Rin's high voice. The conversation began. _

_", Sesshomaru-sama. Are we stopping for some more supplies? We already got some back at that other village.", said Rin as she twirled to a stop beside his tall form. He only shook his head which made her look at him in confusion. _

_", No.", he stated simply as he paused before walking on. _

_", Then why are we here? It is a waste to come to a human village for things we don't need.", said Rin. Sesshomaru's thought struck him. As well as his regret. Human village. That's what she called it. As if she wasn't a human herself. So innocent. So...unknowning. Her soul seemed to never get a glimpse of how life really went. The lines that crossed between them. What spilt humans from demons. Something that stood for what they were. In power. In rank. In very ownership. With a blink of his golden orbs, he erased such thoughts. This would be better for her. She would get a good life, with people to take care of her. _

_", We are coming here for this purpose only.", he started as they came along a field where the women of the village picked their rice. The half demon women that was to recieve Rin, standing in the distance. Picking rice herself, and throwing it into a weaved basket. As if she didn't even notice them. Something Rin also pondered over. Why she didn't look up and run away screaming. _

_", What purpose?", asked Rin again. Coming to a stop beside his legs. Looking up at him. _

_", My half brother wants me to aid him in a battle against Naraku and his helpers. Therefor I must go to his village and meet with him. To help him defeat Naraku.", said Sesshomaru. His gaze looking at something ahead of him. Rin still looking at him. Not getting it yet. Jakken just wanted to slap her. She was painfully clueless. And it hurt him for her to listen to what his lord was about to say next. He wanted so badly to close his ears. To look away at the scene that was playing before him. But his demon would have none of that. He could hear too well for it. _

_", You. You are staying here. Until I return for you. I cannot have you accompany me in my journey to meet with Inuyasha and go into battle. For the danger will be too great on a body like your own.", said Sesshomaru as Rin's mind froze. Did she, just hear what she thought she had heard? Sesshomaru had them walk this path for almost a whole week. Just to dump her here? Like a sack of hay. Not even caring if she wanted to go or not. She took a step back. Still looking at him. She didn't want to leave him. That's the first thought that had entered her mind. She wanted to stay and be beside him. No matter what the risk or cost. She shook her head. Not believeing it._

_", Sesshomaru-sama! I want to stay with Sesshomaru-sama! I don't want to leave your side! No! No please Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave me here!", she cried as she didn't notice the woman coming closer to them. Panic and fear coating her. _

_", This Sesshomaru has spoken Rin. The rest of his journey is too dangerous for you. So I am going to leave you in the care of this village. And you are to stay here. Not going anywhere. Until I return.", said Sesshomaru as Rin cried. A broken cry escaping her lips. She went to go cling onto him, but instead was picked up by the same woman in the distance. She right away began to struggle. _

_", No! Sesshomaru-sama! No! Don't! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here!", she cried out as Sesshomaru turned. Starting to walk back towards the path from which they came. She threw her arms around and kicked her legs. But the woman spoke none as Rin cried out over and over. Begging for her lord to return. Jakken gave her a sad glance, before commanding an even sadder Ah-Un to follow Sesshomaru. Wanting to get away from the area as fast as possible. So he wouldn't have to hear her cries for them any longer._

_Rin felt stream down her face. She kept on kicking and screaming. Determined to get to her lord somehow. To cling herself onto him until he had no choice but to take her with him. Some of her hair clung to her face. Her face red and puffy from crying. Wet and sticky from the tears. She continued as she saw him almost vanishing up the path. Her fists punching the woman holding him. But she seemd to have no affect by it. She finally wailed out his name. Desperate. But it fell on ears...just ones that chose not to listen. Even though he wanted nothing more then to run back. Capture her in his arms and apologize. To say he was sorry for even uttering such a thing to her ears. His heart felt that way, but his mind knew of the dangers fighting Naraku would bring. Her reminded himself that he didn't want her in that. So this was for the best. Until he won, and returned to her. This is how it had to be. As they started going down the hill. Away from the village, he paused in his step. The light scuff of his boots halting as he heard something he vowed to himself he never wanted to here again. _

_", SESSHOMARU-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME BY MYSELF!", she wailed out. Mixed in tears and cries. He growled softly to himself, before continuing to Inuyasha's village. _

_The woman had sensed she had stopped. Now limp in her arms. Sick and tired from all the screaming she had done. A couple villagers turned their heads to see what the problem in the field was. She ran a hand through her hair, as she spoke. ", Rin-san. My name is Kan. I am going to be taking care of you from now on. Are you listening?", she asked in a cracked, yet old voice. Rin only replied by a hummed sob. Turning her face away as tears rolled down her puffy face. Kan pursed her wrinkled lips._

_", Sesshomaru-sama asked me to care for you until he returns. So care for you I shall. I was given permission to punish you... if you try to run from me. This is only for your safety child.", the women explain. But Rin didn't seem to want to listen to any of it. Kan only continued. _

_", I will bathe and feed you. Cloth you and give you work. It won't be so bad...but you will have to stay in here until the day comes. Where he comes walking back down from that hill. Am I clear?", asked the lady again. Though she knew she wasn't going to be given an answer anytime soon. She put Rin down only to have her jerk against her hand. A sharp slap to her arm made her stop. _

_", Enough of your games. Follow me. We need to give you a bath and change your clothes. From there...we shal discuss your work plans for the fields...", said Kan as she tugged harshly on Rin's hand. Rin, who pouted and only sobbed. Stumbling after but finally giving in. Letting the old half demon drag her into the dusty village streets. But as she dragged her, she handed her a tiny sack in her free hand._

_", Your lord said I should give that to you. You told me for you to never loose it. And keep it close to your heart.", said the woman as Rin opened it when they paused at an outdoor shop. In the leather pouch, was two things. First, a black jade comb. Made by the most talented carver. Golden designs running along it. Second there was a necklace. With what looked like a fang on the end of the brown chain. A fang with dried blood coating the tip of it. Sesshomaru's fang. And..a letter. Which she would read to herself in private later. Getting lost in the crowds and people. Where she remained...for eight straight years._

**-Flashback End-**

He looked up into the sky. Just remembering that day was painful for him. His swords clanked at his hip as he walked. The sliver mane of hair falling down his back and to the floor like a waterfall. His golden eyes scanning the forest. His steps were still the same. Yet this time..abit faster. Jakken, who had been riding Ah-Un, seemed to notice this change. It was as if their lord wanted to hurry. Yes. Hurry to get to an important place. Sesshomaru did not tell him that they were returning to Rin's village. For since then the place had burned and a new village for them was built miles away. Thus taking Sesshomaru longer to find her matured scent. Mature. The word just seemed to spin through his veins. Nine years. Nine years defeating the enemy. Nine years that she had grown. He often found himself thinking about her in their freetime when the group took breaks from the battles. Or from searching for Naraku. He knew it was silly, and highly stupid for a demon to be thinking such things of a girl. A human girl no less. But...he just couldn't help himself. Something about Rin seemed to make him think of her all the more. Because she wasn't like other humans.

It seemed to be earily evening as he saw the village. The village that smelt of new pine and mud from re-building. The rice fields already looking up in full bloom. Good for harvest season. But it was close to winter. So they didn't have long. He figured they were already picking the rice and whatever else produce they made to keep their village alive. He walked in the shaded trees. Until he came to a small circular clearing. Stopping as Jakken pulling on Ah-Un's reins. Letting out a wide yawn followed by a quick excuse me to his lord.

", Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask what we are doing near a human village? More supplies perhaps?", asked Jakken as he took his staff and hopped off the dragon demon. Jakken only got a simple answer. One that he always got when Sesshomaru was thinking, or busy with something he knew nothing of.

", I will be back later tonight into morning.", said Sesshomaru as he walked in the direction of the village outskirts. Jakken only sighed as he opened a pack and prepared camp. Life traveling together had become abit dull ever since Rin left. He thought that things would go back to the way they use to when Rin wasn't around. Mistaken. He had come to find that old life to be very boring and dull. Having no life at all. Sesshomaru and himself hardly spoke to each other unless there was danger or they were stopping. Jakken had a small net and stick ready to go catch some fish for him to eat. He let Ah-Un graze in an old field nearby as he let out a deep sigh. Off to search for his dinner. His dinner. Since Sesshomaru fed himself. He felt quite lonely. Padding empty as he waddled into a forest with a sad expression.

Back in the village, the areas seemed to be ripping with life. Carts flying here and there. Shops lined up almost along every street. People calling out for new and old sales. Advertising a new one. Small childern offering flowers and homemade chains. Hoping to gain some extra cash out of it. Merchants and travelers lined the inner and outer streets. Making it crowded. The geshia, bar, and inn houses getting full by the minute with drunk, sober, and lonely men. Families making their way home from a long day of work.

The streets became cleaner and the people neater as they neared the village leader's home. His home bigger then the rest of the village's. Not a castle, but a mansion in sense. Having pretty gardens and twisting paths. Large posts at the front with guards. A path leading to the brown, sliding double doors. Laterns lined the walls as the night played songs on the walls. Casting shadows that told many different stories. The insides of the home seemed alive too. Except for a girl that wasn't all too happy.

", No! I refuse to marry him! Koji will only make my life even more worse then it is! Can't you see that!", yelled a girl that looked around 18. Her long black hair falling around her shoulders down to her butt. Her figure slim, but curvy in all the right places. Making any man, or demon for that matter drool at her feet. Having fantasys about all the fun they could have with a girl like her. Her face. Smooth and soft with a pretty shine. Her eyes wide, yet alive. The color of brown earth, yet holding wisdom, beauty, and independance. When she walked, you could tell that she seemed to stride across the floor. Each step even and following its twin. Her body normally soft and warm. Though in this case, it was cold and demanding. Young adult Rin, was just learning the hardships of an arranged marriage.

", Rin-san. This is good for you. You will make lots of money for Yayin-sama and you will help our village from running poor this year. Marrying the general won't be so bad. Just look pretty and do what he says. If you do that...you live in comfort. Nothing to worry about. Not a thing.", said Kan. The same woman that took her in all those years ago. She was even older then she had been then. With long white hair, wrinkled look, misty red eyes, and her small body. They were in Rin's room in the castle. Ever since Yayin-sama, the leader of the village, had seen her face he had right away requested for her to live in his house. Breeding her to become a beauitful young lady and offer him money beyond he wildest dreams.

", But I don't love him!", snapped back Rin as she turned from brushing her hair at her table. The mirror showing her reflection that was before she turned around quickly. Standing up from her stool in one quick motion. Her face clearly showing that she was upset and angry. Her brush banged down on the table with a harsh 'twack'. The necklace, her white knight had given her swung from around her neck. The jade comb on her table.

", And you don't have to! Love has nothing to do with this! Koji-sama is offering a deal of a lifetime! And I won't let your selfish ways ruin it!", said Kan as Rin stepped back. Blinking in disbelief as she chuckled to herself. ", Selfish. You think **I'm** selfsh? Look at you! You care **nothing **about my feelings. My good looks and body seem to be the only thing that **does **matter!", Rin yelled back in her soft, yet toning voice as Kan took a step forward. Her small whip hanging from her kimono.

", By heaven child! Stop it! If I ever hear you utter such disrespect!", Kan threatened as Rin took a step forward.

", I am getting forced to something I don't want to! That is not disrespect!", threw back Rin. In anger she knocked over her water basin. Making it crash to the floor. Water spilling onto the ground. Kan's face harderned.

", That cost a good sum young lady!", Kan spit out in anger. Her eyes looking from the damage to Rin.

", Seems like I won't need it after I'm used again.", said Rin going to knock down another vase.

", I had enough. This will end. Right now.", said Kan as she had one hand on her whip.

", What! I get punished all because I speak my mind?", yelled Rin as Kan walked towards her. Before she could react she had grabbed Rin roughly by her hair. Yanking it as she threw her against the wall. Rin cried out in pain as the whip came crashing down on her skin.

", Say it again! I dare you girl! Lord Yayin has been nothing but nice to you! Giving you everything you ever dreamed of! And you will get more after you marry Lord Koji!", said Kan as she spoke again. Bringing down the whip on each word. ", I. Never. Want. To. Here. You. Talk. Like. That. Again!", yelled Kan as Rin cried out in pain. Trying to get away only to fall and land on the soft bed that she owned. Looking back up to see the whip being drawed back.

", I'm not going to let you ruin my chances for comfort girl! Not mine, or anyone elses here! You will get married to Lord Koji! And you have no say in it what so ever!", hissed Kan as the door slid open. She turned and right away bowed. Seeing Lord Yayin. He was a man that looked alright for his age. Short black hair and black eyes. He was chubby, and large. But that didn't stop him. He was also an evil man. Sleeping with a different women every night of his life.

", Kan. What is going on here?", he asked, stepping inside. His eyes lingering hungrily on Rin's supple curves. She cringed and moved back abit. Kan studdered.

", J-Just keeping R-Rin's line i-in place -m-milord.", said Kan bowing as Yanyin nodded. Waving her off.

", I'll handle her...", he spoke out. His tone abit dark as his gaze traced lines on her body. Undressing her with his eyes. She breathed heavily. Scared to death of what he might do.

", Yes..milord.", said Kan as she spat angrily at Rin before quickly leaving the room. Shutting and making sure to lock the door to her room. Just so that she wouldn't try to escape him. Yanyin crept closer to Rin. She only backed up more.

", Are you being a bad girl Rin-san?", asked Yanyin licking his fat lips. Rin shaking her head quickly.

", N-No...", she whimpered out as he chuckled and grabbed her wrist. She looked away as his mouth and body stank of sake.

", Oh come now...we all know how naughty you could be..", said Yanyin as he traced a finger down her front. Rin tensing up from the touch. Yanyin of course, thinking it was a good thing.

", I..I..didn't do anything...", said Rin as Yanyin brought his hand to cup her breast. Making her try and back away from his hold but he only squeezed harder. Licking her ear as she begged him to stop.

", No..stop...", she whispered out. Beginning to struggle.

", Oh no...you know you like it..", said Yanyin as one of his fingers moved down towards her legs.

", Ah! No!", she said trying to get up.

", Don't be that way. I've been having thoughts about you. All. day. long. Mmmhmmmm.", said Yanyin as he licked her neck. She tried to jerk away from him.

", Leave me alone! Someone help!", yelled Rin as he only brought his hand to cover her mouth.

", Come on Rin-san. Show me your other side...", he cooed. Rin shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't about to give herself to this freak. After all these years of fighting. She wasn't going to give up now. She paniced. Looking around the room for something to help her. Which happened to be her jabe comb. The ends as sharp as knives. If she could only get to them. But his hold on her was tight. We...not for long.

Yanyin had by now moved to her sash and obi. Fumbling with the knots as he began to work them free. Rin struggled in his grasp as she grunted in panic. Squirming around as he laid her down on the bed. She gasped in fear as he began to push back her kimono. His eyes widening all the more. Itching to see more skin. Feel it. Finally..she did something her friend in the village had taught her. Closing her eyes, she struggled more before she finally kicked him in his center. Making him let out a short gasp and roll over. Holding it in pain. Scrambling off the bed, she darted towards her jade comb. Grabbing it and turning just as he was about to get up. Her palm sweaty from fear.

", How...dare..you. I..will..make sure you..are..transfered...to the geshia house..for this trick. Lord Koji...can pick you up there..", he hissed out.

", No! Never!", Rin said as she looked towards the door. Looking at Yanyin before she made a break for it. Almost tripping on her own two feet. She got to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. No. No it couldn't be. She began banging on the door. Hoping someone would hear and open it for her. But hands grabbed on her shoulders and tried to throw her down to the ground. She screamed and kicked.Her hand with the jade come flew in her grasp as she stabbed him in his palm with it. Hearing him cry out in pain. Not caring what would happen. The door happened to crack open from a curious servant. His eyes widened by what he saw. Rin saw the door creak open and ran for it again. Throwing it open as the servant fell to his feet. She darted out into the hall. Not caring where it took her. She blindly fled along the brown colored bases. Servants getting out of her way. Lord Yanyin by then had came out and commanded them not to let her escape. That's when the chase began.

Rin ran through the halls and flew down steps.. Picking up her kimono in her step. She breathed quickly each time as she turned a corner. Servant's feet padding beneath her. The place was huge, but during the years she had kept in memory where the exit was. During the time she was running, she had held the pin her her hand the entire time. The tip digging into her skin abit, making her bleed. But she didn't care about that right now. Her hair flew behind her. Racing like a deer would race and weave through trees. After what seemed like forever, the door came in veiw. She smiled, tears coming out of her eyes. Stopping short as she raised her hands up to get the latch off.

_I have to escape. Tonight is the cresent moon. **His**...moon. I need to be there. I need to find him. I can..can't stay here.._

", Stop her! Don't let her escape!", yelled Kan as guards followed her step. Appearing the hallway she had just come from. She turned towards the latch, muttering to herself quickly.

", Come on. Come on. Open...op..en...yes!", she said to herself as the latch broke. The door opening as the guards began to run faster. She passed the bored guards, who now stood up straight and tensed in notice of the girl flying past the gate.

", H-Hey! Get back here!", they called running after her. She shook her head. Her side pounding with a terrible ache as it hurt badly. She panted as she hurried out into the streets. Taking little notice to shocked villagers or turned over carts. In her mind..she wanted to be anywhere rather then there. She clutching her jade comb even tighter now. Remembering who she was saving herself for. Her white knight. The youkai that had haunted her dreams for years after. Promising her with a soft touch. His eyes holding concern, love, and pride all for her. No one else. His tall figure and strong appearance. She just drowned thinking about it. Sesshomaru...

The houses seemed the fly by as she passed Running over villages and around buildings. Making some of the late night workers wonder why such a girl like her was running like that. The houses seemed to get smaller and smaller as she ran. Her eyes burred by tears. Her head pounding with a fierce ache that seemed to sit on her head like a brick. She was searching for a house. A girl that lived in that house to help her. Help her escape this crazy nightmare.

She ran all the way into the poor part of the village. Her friend May lived here. She cried as she leaned on the wall of a small ally way. The guards losing her after a cart crash. Seconds later, a bucket dropped and the sound of water wold be heard hitting ground. The padding of feet against the dirt. Two hands gently tugged Rin's body to the body of her own.

", Rin-san. What are you doing out here so late?!", asked May as she looked at her friend. Rin's red kimono dirty with dirt and who knows else. Ripped in places. Her hair ruffled. Her face wet, sticky, and puffy. May's accent showed that her family came from a tribe in the forest. She often was teased for it, but she didn't mind. She did miss her tribe though. But her father wanted them to break away from the tribe for awhile. Until the sickness they had wore off.

", I..I..May..I...couldn't..l-let..him..", she gasped out as May's eyes widened. She knew what she was talking about.

", You ran from Lord Yanyin! Rin! That means people are after you!", said May as Rin sighed and weakly nodded.

", I...wasn't..going...let...him..a.buse..me..", said Rin as May groaned. But then she clamped a hand to her mouth as they hid behind some old baskets. Soilders running past them.

", That wasn't wise Rin. Well..I can't keep you here. There probably going to search the entire village tomorrow morning!", said May as Rin felt more tears coming.

", I know. Which..is why I need...to run away...", said Rin as May sighed. This wasn't easy.

", Where will you go?", asked May as Rin shook her head.

", Anywhere. Anywhere but here.", said Rin as May stood up. She was very concerned for her friend. Also concerned that she would be leaving the village on her own. She sighed and grabbed her hand.

", Come. We'll go to my house and pack you some things. I have some kimonos you could wear.", said May as they headed down the ally ways and streets in the night. Bucket and water forgotten. Soilders searching everywhere. The stars above them shinning brightly. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching them from a nearby rooftop. The faint gleam of fangs as a growl escaped his throat. Rumbling in his chest. His golden eyes hidden by the night. They have tried to hurt his Rin. They shall pay. Dearly. He had trusted them to watch her, yet they make her run. Humans were all the same. He had thought if he send her here, to a village Inuyasha had stayed in before, that they would take care of her. Well...he was very wrong. Claws digged into the wood of the house as the figure jumped into the sky. Leaping and flying as if he was nothing more then a distant star. He knew what he saw in the ally, was his Rin.

May and Rin ran until they entered her house from the back. Her parents happend to be still drinking at a friend's house, so May had the house to her self. She turned the corner leading from the door and entered her room. Fishing through her piles of clothes until she came to a dark blue kimono with a simple black sash. Another one that was green. And one that was a sleeping kimono. ", You can wear these.", she began as she took out a purple one with a black sash. ", But wear this one first. Go out to the river and wash yourself. Rid your hair and body of any dirt. Then put this on. Come back to the house once you are finished.", said May as Rin looked at her before she nodded slowly. Taking the peach kimono in her hands along with a small towel before heading out towards the nearby river. Hidden by trees.

Rin entered the lake. Sighing as she looked around. The trees seemed to be dark and tall. Looming over her form. As she dipped her foot in the water, she pulled it back quickly. The icy cold water attacking her nerves. She held her breath as she quickly stepped in the icy water. Letting the water freeze her heating bodfy. Letting out a shudder, she sat in the water. Just sitting there as she felt more tears coming to her eyes. How could they have not cared about her feelings? The very thought scared her so much. She let out sob as she washed her body off with the cloth. Making sure she was clean and got that scent of the man off of her.

They wanted to use her. To sell her body. Only to gain the money they got out of it. She wasn't being given as a wife. She knew the truth. They wanted to sell her as a whore. And let Lord Koji do whatever he wanted to her. While they sat on moutains and moutains of money given to them. Counting every bit of it. Ignoring her screams and cries. She brought her hands up to her head. No. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. She had to get away. Her eyes lowered, to look at her reflection in the water. The cresent moon reflected back at her. Her hair clinging to her frame as the light splash of the water from her hand coming out of it. Raising to brush her hair behind her ear.

", Sesshomaru-sama...", she whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Imagining his gaze. Running into his hold as he held her tight. Protecting her from the harm and pain the world gave off. She let another choked sob come to her. They would be togther soon. She could feel it. Over the years, she had been mad at him for leaving her here. Then he weakened as she thought about why. God, she had been so foolish back then. But part of her never trusted Kan anyway.

She held the jade comb in her hands. Deciding to wash that as well. Taking the tip of the cloth and scrubbing it as she smiled with herself when it shinned. The fang on her necklace tapping on her chest. Her eyes widened as she brought a hand up to skim along it. All these years...she had never taken it off. Sesshomaru had given to it her. And she wasn't going to get rid of it. The people of the village, just thought it was something she had gotten from a shop.

Remembering that she had to hurry, she got out. Drying herself off before she put on the purple kimono. Tying her hair back as she headed back inside. Entering, she found a pack and May making what looked like a small sandwich.

", I packed you some rolls and slabs of cheese and ham. Also some rice packs and dough. So you can make your own meals when your on your own. Two small bottles of sauce and what not. Also a bottle of that blueberry tea we made. It should last you around two weeks.", said May. She had also packed what looked like a sleeping mat, and a small bundle of clothes. An extra blanket as well. But when she saw the small brown pouch.

", May-san. What is that?", she asked pointed to it. May blew a piece of hair out of her face before she smiled. Her own dusty blue kimono abit dull. Her hair wrapped in a piece of cloth.

", Around ten coins worth. It will help you get a little extra if you need it. And don't worry. I have plenty more. My parents and I were planning to move from this village anyway.", said May as Rin's eyes widened.

", I couldn't possibly accept this. It's your money.", said Rin as May stopped her from giving it back.

", You need it more then I do. Take it. It will help you.", said May as a sudden knock made them both jump.

", Open up! Village authorities! We are looking for Kan's charge!", yelled the soilder as another one spoke. ", Don't make us bust the door down!", they warned as May's eyes widened. She started pushing Rin towards the back door. Telling her to keep quiet as she gave her the pack and a small piece of paper with a name scribbled on it.

", That is..the name of the village I am...moving to. I heard they have..much more protection...then anyother village.", said May as she unlocked and opened the back door just as the soilders spoke again.

", We know someone is home! Open up!", they yelled again. This time playing with the door knob.

", But...May...", whispered Rin as she was casted out.

", No buts! Go! I will deal with them.", she said. Her red eyes alive. Her black hair around her shoulders. Her black skin abit dusty. They hugged each other befor Rin spoke.

", I'm going to miss you...", she said as she put the pack on her back. May smiled. Holding Rin's soft hands with her rough, cut ones.

", We'll be together someday soon. I promise. Now...go find your white knight.", said May with a warm smile before Rin smiled. She turned and ran off into the forest. A forest that happened to be filled with demons. May smiled, tears coming down her face just as the door was burst open. Soilders coming in. Just in time to see a glimpse of the purple kimono vanish into the forest. A soilder slapped her.

", Foolish girl! She helped Rin get away! Go after her!", yelled a soilder as most of them took off after Rin. May struggled with the soilder as she took a kitchen knife and stabbed him. Making him fall to the ground as she saw her parents running down the dirt road towards the house. She collasped to her knees as she whispered.

", I promise Rin-san...we will..meet each other again...someday.", she said. As her parents came in. Seeing the mess. They might be moving faster then she thought. She felt tears come down her dirty face. She had just lost her best friend. And she wasn't sure if she would ever see her again.

The forest seemed dark. Demons scattered every which way at the running presence in the forest. Birds flew out of the trees she leaned against. Only to regain herself and start to run again. She was going to get revenge for her friend May. That, she promised herself.

Rin ran through the forest as she darted past trees and stones. Clutching her comb and the paper May gave her in her hand. She ran blindly through the forest. Hearing the sound of horses and clanking armor behind her. Breathing heavy once more, she noticed it was night time by now. That it was getting dark. Her eyes widened in fear as she climbed over some dead trees. The horses hooves getting closer. Her feet her light, hardly making a sound on the forest floor. Her hair flew behind her as she didn't know where she was heading. Not seeing the root in front of her, she tripped. Whimpering in pain at the blood on her foot.

Turning when she heard the hooves get closer and the outline of a horse's head. She weakly tried crawling into some underbrush, but she was suddenly yanked up and thrown back into the path by a soilder. Gasping when she hit the ground as her eyes snapped up to see one of the soilders.

", Your coming back with us! Don't move!", yelled the soilder as swords were drawn. She tried to back up but found herself in the arms of a soilder.

", We have permission, to punish you for your wrong doing. ", said another soilder on a horse.

", Let me go!", yelled Rin as she tried to struggle. But they only kicked her in the groin. Making her pause and cough up abit of blood. Falling to her knees as her eyes widened. Some hair spilling over her soilder.

", We decided to let you out easy. If we do this now..the less it will hurt later...", said a soilder as Rin looked up to see him licking his lips. Advancing towards her.

", No! No let me go!", she yelled. Twisting. Trying to free herself from the man's grasp.

", Ah,ah,ah. You brought this on yourself Rin-san.", said the soilder behind her. His beady eyes staring at her form. She tried to stand but the soilder only held her tighter.

", Now hold still. This won't hurt..", the soilder cooed as one hand gripped her hip. The other spreading her legs as she gasped and started to try and escape. Only to earn another slap. The soilders were so caught up in torturing her, they didn't notice the golden eyes watching them from a tree. A low snarl coming out of his lips. He had sensed the entire village but had found her to be gone. Then when he came apon her friend's house, he had knew what had happened. He then had followed her scent as he saw her running through the forest. He had to admit, a swell of pride building up in his chest. He had been the one that had taught her how to run that way. But she had forgotten their lesson on advoiding things in your way. Thus getting her into this problem. He had just landed in time to see this scene.

Rin's eyes felt tears coming to them as she tried to close her legs. But the soilder held them open. She flung her head back as his hand began to make its way up her kimono. Her eyes widened. Finally...she uttered the only thing she knew how.

", Sesshomaru-sama! Help me!", she called out in a frantic voice. The soilder's grin getting wider as he spoke. Licking her neck.

", That man won't come to save you he-",

", DEMON!", a soilder yelled as they all turned to see a figure dressed in what seemed like all white. Save the fluff on his shoulder and the patterns on his kimono. The two swords hung on his torso. He smiled at them. Rin, who saw him as her eyes widened. For two reasons. One, he was here. And two..the smile. Anyone who knew Sesshomaru, knew that when he smiled. It wasn't a good thing. He began to walk towards them as the soilder pulled out a sword. Putting it to Rin's neck to much dislike of her.

", W-We'll kill her if you come closer!", threatened the soilder. Although they were all shaking. Sesshomaru only smiled. Raising his hand as his whip appeared. Letting it head towards them as the soilders all gasped. When it was over, they all looked in confusion until the sword broke in two. Along with a cut in the man's arm. The man yelled out in pain as he threw Rin towards the ground. The other soilders shaking in far before they screamed and rushing off in terror back to the village. The one scrambling to his feet before he followed the others. The horses long since gone.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in wonder. All time seemed to stop as she looked at him. His face, and form still looked the same. That white hair. That hair that seemed to haunt her dreams like a silver blanket of silk. How she longed to run her hands through it. To feel how soft it was. The smell of it. It seemed to shine and sway with his step. His strong figure. Something she wouldn't mind to cuddle up to. Strong and powerful from years of fighting and practicing. It seemed to fit just right for her frame. A light blush came to the distant look she had in her eyes as she looked at him. How dare she think about that way to her lord.

Finally her brown orbs locked with his golden ones. Then. The whole world...seemed to stop. They held something in them. Something, that was hidden in their deep depths. Her pupil moved abit as she breathed. Trying to study it. To pull out what the emotion was that seemed to be there. They looked so soft. So...warm. She felt like drowining in them. Just drowing in them and never coming up again. Oh no, she wouldn't mind. It would be like heaven to her.

A light breeze came through, making both of their hair blow lightly with it. Sesshomaru's eyes fell on his ward. Rin. The girl that he had left here, so many years ago. As he looked at her, he then realized why those men wouldn't leave her alone. Her figure was slim. Slim yet held curves in all the right places. Making her beauitful in every form. Her size didn't seem to be bad either. Her hair seemed smooth. Black, and shinning as if it had just been washed. He wondered if it would feel silky when he touched it. Her body seemed so innocent. So tender to this world.

Then, when he looked into her eyes. He saw something. She was looking at him, and then a light blush came on her features. He wondered what she was blushing about. Was something wrong with him? Was it her? He wondered about this. Or was it him? Was she..thinking of him? Her eyes seemed to be studying his. Searching for something in determination. Something that seemed to be there...but wouldn't show. And if it did. only for a moment. She had turned from a girl, into a beauitful young lady. Suddenly realizing the time of day, and place they were in, he spoke.

", Are you alright Rin?", he asked. Walking towards her.

Rin's gaze snapped when she realized he was talking to her. She shook her head as she saw him come closer. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried. Launching herself up and throwing herself into his arms. Welcoming his warmth very much. She burried her head into his chest. Sobbing.

", S-Sesshomaru...sama...", she whispered. Sesshomaru saw her pressed up against his form. His expression had a slight look of suprise but lowered instantly. Her form, fit so well against his own. As if they were one being. He shook the thought off.

", Rin...we must go. It is getting dark...", he said as she nodded. Her body weak. Sesshomaru sensed this, and picked her up. Taking her pack with them, as they headed off into the forest. The setting sun seemed to wink at them. Night making a blanket over the forest. But keeping an eye on the two walking back to the campsite. A pair of red eyes flashed. A low snarl. The sound of scraping claws on a tree. Then a silent cry in the night. They weren't going to get away with this...

* * *

Q&A:

Will Sesshomaru and Rin find out there feelings for each other?

What will happen with May?

Is Lord Yanyin going to get his revenge?

Will Rin still have to get married?

And most importantly...who's eyes did those belong to?

Tune in for the next chapter to find out! -


	2. Welcome back

Wow! I am very suprised on the responses that I got from my first chapter! Thank you: inuandrave7, ArizonaBay, and finally Nevaeh Azalea. You three are the best. So this chapter is for you three! Enjoy!

* * *

The dim firelight that crackled and glowed from a small clearing happened to be Jakken's fire. He had set up his little blanket and pack over by Ah-Un, who was now laying down in the grass. Both of their heads resting. Ah's eyes looking towards the fire in bordom. The forest cooed and cawed with many different kinds of animals. Some that wouldn't mind having Jakken as a midnight snack. He wasn't scared though. He had learned to get over it, back when he had to look after Rin. Before..she had left. Jakken had gone down a small path to find a river swimming with salmon. Mmmmm. Now that would be something good tonight. He climbed down the steep ledge, and stopped. Setting himself on a rock as he hooked together his net and stick. Casting it in the water. His tiny feet swayed back and forth. He held the stick in his hands as he hummed a light tune in broken verses. No value, but it seemed to pass the time. 

While he was waiting for some of the stupid fish to be caught as his dinner, he looked up into the starry sky. His wide eyes watching the stars twinkle and glitter. He remember, how wonderful the stars seemed to be to Rin. They had always seemed to be enjoyable to her. She use to make wishes on them and hope for the best. Though, he seemed to always know what she had wished for.

To be with Sesshomaru-ama and Jakken-sama forever..

He sighed. Sniffing abit from new tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't be crying now. It wasn't the time or the place for it. The curved trees over him loomed. He wiped his face before going back to looking at the water. Well..he had caught five. He at least wanted five more so he could salt them and save them for the trip. The fish he made tasted okay, but he wondered if a change in the meal would be good. A good thing in his opinon. He was careful not to fall over the ledge. For he seemed to be doing that often. Only ending up with Sesshomaru pulling him out.

", Oh! Come on stupid fish! Hurry up!", he complained. Pursing his lips as he eyed the water. There seemed to be alot today. His reflection in the water only mocked back at him. He huffed. Time was slowly going by, and he didn't like it.

The purple and blue of the sky was getting darker. Jakken's stomach seemed to grumble. It wasn't making things any better for him. They had been walking all day long. Just heading from the direction of Inuyasha's village to get back to the Western Castle. That's where Sesshomaru went every time the months grew cold and the game grew thin. So that they would be able to survive. Not like they were affected by the cold. But it would save them trouble they didn't need.

Jakken stomped his foot in annoyance. This was taking much longer then needed. He threw his hands up in the air. Swinging at nothing but air. Some owls stopped cooing and night creatures scattering as he yelled out in annoyance.

He didn't know how that Shippo character could it. He just sits there and the fish seemed to come to him. Somehow, someway. He paced around the ledge as he waited for the fish to get into the net. Not wanting to chase away his meal. He also wouldn't mind a pack of rice to go with it, but he wasn't going into the human village. Oh no. Not when his lord was out and about.

He also seemed to leave often now. Jakken not knowing where. But yet he wondered. Was it off to think? To hunt? To burn steam? Or even...to sate his desire? Jakken shook his head at that. His lord would never do such a thing. Not to a human mortal at that. The thought was just...auh...too terrible to think about. No one was matched up to be with his lord. This he was certain. They all didn't seem to be good enough.

Letting out a deep sigh, he went back to sitting at the ledge. A couple for fish had gone into the net. Without Jakken noticing it. He looked over and saw some cranberries growing. Yummy. Those would go good with his fish. He got up and wobbled over to them. Deciding to stuff them in his pouch that he had brought along. It couldn't hurt after all. He also tasted a few. It had been so long since he tried them. Jakken loved cranberries. Blueberries were better, but they didn't seem to be in season. He hummed a light tune as he picked some.

Sesshomaru noticed the sky getting darker. He looked down and noticed Rin was sleeping in his arms. He wondered just what had happened today. Her senses seemed flared and her breathing kept on going on and off uneven patterns. His step was light as he headed back to the campsite. She felt as light as a feather. So he could carry her for days and not get tired. But his mind was wandering to other things

How could the village he trusted to look after her, make her run? It didn't seem right. Something, didn't seem right. The fear she had held in her eyes about going back. The thought came to him. If he would have gone into the village to get her, would he have stumbled on different matters? Not like human matters were anything to him. He thought of them as such confusing creatures.

But...he decided that he would go back later. He owed Kan a visit anyway. Holding the blank and serious expression he always did, he came across the camp to find Jakken not there. Raising an eyebrow in question as Ah-Un greeted him with a happy groan. Seeing Rin, they got up and stalked over. A quick glance from Sesshomaru told them to quiet down. For she was still resting. He set her down in his fluff before he turned towards Ah-Un.

", Where did Jakken go?", he asked blankly as the beast grunted and one of the heads turned towards the path ledged between some old trees and bushes. The dirt looking old and dim. Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he sighed. He must be fishing. Taking a long time no less. Finding himself a spot under a nearby tree, his gaze turned to Rin and her dirty kimono. She smelled of lavender,distant blood, water, and a faint smell. But he couldn't pin point what it was.

The smell seemed to linger on her skin. Deep down in her pours where his senses ended the smell. He closed his eyes. Trying to think of how the smell seemed odd. Odd, yet somehow familiar. As if he had smelt it once before. A while ago. He tried again, but getting no luck. The lavender and water covered it too well. She must have washed herself hard to get the smell off. Another question flicked in his head. What would cause her to do so? Not that he should be involved in her bathing matters, but she didn't wash herself with that much force unless something...or someone had bothered her. Thoughts about the village came floating back to him no less.

That also brought another thing on. They would have to leave earily tomorrow. He had a feeling that the leader of that village would send soilders out to look for Rin. The soilders from eariler were no threat. Not like humans were to him. But they were so bothersome. Always sticking their noses in business that didn't involve their say. One reason down on why he didn't like humans Except for Rin, she was different. Much different. He looked up at the sky. One of his hands going to rest on his lap. Yes, after some time he also had gained his other arm back. That had been a chore, but it was done. He closed his eyes and listened for any danger. There seemed to be none, but it wasn't even dead night yet.

Another thing that had always been normal. It seemed to be one of his daily things to do now. He had always made sure to check for danger before they set up camp. Not like it involved much. Just listening for the small things. When he took Rin to the village, he had realized something. It would only be demons traveling togther. No having to stop for breaks. Or hunt for game. Use his fluff as a bedding. Or even stop to check for danger.

He had been thinking about growing out of the habit, but part of him remembered that he was going to go back to go her. So he always kept the habit with him. Even when he felt that it wasn't needed at all. That had been for eight years. Now everything was going to change. He closed his eyes, sensing to see if Jakken was back but finding that he wasn't. Must be having a hard time catching dinner.

His eyes then wandered back to Rin. Still sleeping as she laid on the fluff. Her breathing seemed to be uneven again. He wondered if he should find a healer for that. But maybe when she woke up and ate, things would change. They were somewhere in the eastern lands. A part of Japan he didn't like. Just because there seemed to be more humans then demons.

They would be walking for abit before they arrived in the western lands. The one place he knew no danger and hard would follow. For he was the lord. But even in his own land, he needed to be carefull. Ah-Un happened to grunt. Looking at something in the grass. Probably nothing but a small snake or bug. Jakken seened to be taking a very long time. Longer then he usually took.

He seemed to relax and listen to the forest around him. His senses perking when he heard Rin stirr. The cracking of joints making him open his eyes. She was looking back at him. Rubbing one of her eyes. The other looking towards his direction. Her dirty kimono wrapped around him. Going abit up her leg. Her black hair was abit messy, but hanging softly around him. She was the first to speak.

", W-What happened Sesshomaru-sama?", asked Rin sitting up.

", The soilders ran off. I got you and brought you back here.", he said blankly as she nodded. Seeing Ah-Un as he grunted in happiness. She smiled.

", Is..Jakken-sama here too?", she asked as Sesshomaru nodded.

", Got himself lost.", said Sesshomaru nodding towards the path. Old trees and bushes covering it. The dirt looking old and worn. But no doubt, having Jakken's distant scent. The sound of water flowing through Sesshomaru's ears.

", May I go help him Sesshomaru-sama?", asked Rin as she looked at him. Sesshomaru nodded.

", He is catching his dinner. Don't take long.", he said as Rin nodded.

", Thank you Sesshomaru-sama.", said Rin with a smile as she got up. Instantly going over to Ah-Un and nuzzling him. A long, happy groan coming from the beast. She giggled and sighed.

", I missed you too Ah-Un. Now...we can pick flowers like we use to.", whispered Rin to them as she patted each muzzle. Ah-Un nuzzled into her hand.

Sesshomaru watched this from his place resting against the tree. They seemed be getting back to their old habits. Becoming really close again. To the point where things they use to do came around. Ah-Un getting scraps from Rin's dinner. Walking in the meadows togther. Ah-Un sleeping near her for protection. He only raised an eyebrow at this. So odd.

", I'll be back.", she said kissing both of their muzzles before going off towards the river. Walking over the roots as she straightened out her kimono before heading down the path. She wondered how suprised Jakken would be to see her.

Jakken on the other hand had putt his berries in the sack. Setting it along the side as he fumbled with the stick. He had ended up with getting twenty fish instead of his ten that he had wanted. Now it was too heavy for him. He wheezed and grunted as he tried with all his might to pull it up. One leg sticking out as he began to lean backwards. Eyes widening.

", Gah! Come on!", he whailed before two soft hands grabbed the stick. Pulling up the net, along with him. Setting it on the ground. Jakken was about to turn around and give whoever did it a piece of his mind. Stopping when he saw the woman standing next to him. Rin smiled down at him warmly as his eyes widened even more. The black slits getting abit bigger.

", R-R-Rin!", he yelled in suprise before gasping and falling into the river. Rin giggled as she picked him back up. He spat out water and dirt before turning to look at her. He could tell it was her, for her scent was the same. She looked down at him. Smiling.

", W-Why. Y-your...older...", he said shocked as Rin nodded.

", Yes Jakken-sama.", she said hugging him. He felt his cheeks turn a light pink as he struggled.

", Let me go! Gah! Stupid eh..girl!", he said before she put him down. Kissing his cheek. He patted it and blushed.

", Still the same Jakken-sama. I've missed you.", she said sweetly as he nodded before quickly coughing and straighting out his robes.

", Errrm...n-not like it's changing anything.", he said correcting himself. Standing straight with staff of two heads in one hand. One finger pointing out in the other. Inside he jumped for joy. Now he had someone to boast his wisdom and scolding on.

", For I am still your elder. And expect to be treated as such.", he scolded as Rin giggled and nodded.

", Of course Jakken-sama. I haven't forgotten. I only came to help you with your fish.", said Rin looking over to the cranberries he had picked himself.

", Oh..I..I..Ah! Did mi'lord ask about me!", asked Jakken in a panic. Panic coming up his spine as his eyes looked wide.

", Yes. He only said you were taking long. So I came to help.", said Rin as Jakken nodded.

", Ehh..I suppose I could use it. Grab the fish while I take hold off the berries.", said Jakken before R in nodded and tied the bag of fish. Carrying it as she followed Jakken back to camp. Jakken, who now took more pride in his step.

Arriving back at the camp, Ah-Un looked up when the smell of fish came floating through the air. Staring at the bag Rin was carrying with interest. Jakken set the berries down to have Rin set the fish down next to it. Sesshomaru only watched him with his eyes.

", I'll make a fire.", said Jakken as he went over to the piles of sticks that Jakken must have collected eariler. This all felt so right. So...normal. Like things were going back to the way they use to be. Rin nodded and took out ten fish. Three for herself, three for Jakken, and two each for Ah-Un. She decided to gut them and skin them. Putting the slabs of fish in the nearby river to wash off before coming back. She set them on a cloth.

", How do you want them Jakken?", she asked as Jakken looked up in suprise. He usually fried his whole fish.

", Well...um...", he began but stopped. Realizing that Rin was going to cook. He swooned just thinking about it. Wondering how her cooking skills have improved.

", However you like.", he said as she nodded. She got out the flour from her pack. Adding the sauce and cranberry juice to it. Mixing it togther before she patted it down into the flour. Making it the breading. Then putting the fish pieces inside, she shook it up. A trick a village woman had showed her. After that, she took them out. Making a little rock stand over the fire and putting the fish on it to bake. The smell was amazing. Jakken's mouth was drooling at the smell.

", Soooo gooood...", he drawled to himself as he swooed around. Rin smiled and giggled. Jakken realized what he was doing before he straightened back up.

", It's alright Master Jakken. I can simply store the mix and fish for our travel.", said Rin as she took out her rice pack. Deciding to make a small bit of rice as a side dish. She would save her bread, ham, and cheese for a lunch meal. Maybe Jakken would enjoy such a treat.

The meal was ready a few minutes later. Rin served it on wooden plates and chopsticks that she had with her. She gave Jakken three to Jakken along with some rice and water. He tried it and instantly began eating his down. She shook her head and went over to Ah-Un. Giving them two pieces each as they grunted in happiness and ate the fish. Which tasted good. Licking their lips, they laid down. Content to get a good treat.

While Jakken was eating, Rin poured herself some of the tea. Taking small sips while eating her fish. Which she was suprised...tasted rather good. She continued to eat. Sesshomaru still sitting there. Quiet as ever. Rin sighed. Things seemed to be adding up. Everything seemed it would be back to the way it was. She finished and got up. Walking over to Sesshomaru.

", You remembered...", she began as Sesshomaru looked at her.

", Would I forget?", asked Sesshomaru as Rin smiled. Sitting next to him while holding the comb.

", Thank you...Sesshomaru-sama...", she whispered. Slowly leaning on him from being tired. Sesshomaru didn't say anything...but simply let her sit there. His gaze slowly seemed to travel along the stars.

_Do you have someone to protect?..._

* * *

Well...hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any ideas or requests...let me know. Bye 


	3. Movement

Hello fellow readers. I am very sorry if my summary doesn't sound good to some of you. But I just want you to know, that I try. I try really heard to make this story dramatic and exciting for all of you. Please hang in here. Thank you.

* * *

The dim lights of dawn shown through the peeks and cracks the forest trees made. Earily morning birds sang in the light breeze. Purple and blue meadow flowers swayed lightly. As if singing a special song. A song of calming peace. A few forest creatures scurried about. Collecting and hunting food for the morning. Yes, one would call this a quiet morning. Quiet, and beauitful. But...it wasn't the same everywhere. Oh no. As you find out..the world changes faster then we expect it to. 

People also change. People you thought were your friends. Brothers. Sisters. Friend. Heck...even lover. Nothing is ever normal in the world. People will always hate you. Times will always haunt you. Memoires will never stop coming. A short life. No matter if you are demon, human, or half. No one ever said it was easy. Now did they? Nope...Sorry...

", What! How the hell could you have lost her!", yelled the angry half demon lord Koji. His long red hair gleaming in the light of the throne room. His red armor shinning brightly. As if it had been polished over and over again. His face was tight. Expression angry. His black eyes raging with anger. Yayin stood firm. Not about to be spoke down by this lord. Even though he was stronger then him.

", She got away from me! All of the guards happened to be down at the public burning! But I assure you...we will find her!", said Yayin taking another sip of his sake.

", No. You are going to find her.", said Lord Koji. Yayin nodded.

", Whichever way you want to put it.", said Yayin as he was suddenly picked up by the throat. He gasped for air and swung around. Trying to do whatever possible to get free. Koji growled.

", If I find her before you...there's going to be hell to pay.", said Koji before slamming him hard on the ground. Turning and stalking out of the room. That was suppose to be his. His wife. His mate. His lady. He wasn't going to let her get away. Not after five long years of preparing for her stay at his castle. No. It wasn't going to happen like this.

", She is only a bloody handful. Bloody thing stabbed me...", cursed Yayin as he pursed his lips. His eyes narrowed before he glanced down. Going back to drinking his sake. Sitting on his red pillow. His blue and black kimono and hakama pants slight wrinkled. Grey hairs lined the sides of his head. The room he was in dark. He hoped. He hoped that he would never. Ever. See her again. But...he couldn't be sure of himself.

She had been good when she first came. An angel in fact. Until she started having those wierd dreams. He himself always wondered what they were about. But she never gave alot of detail. All he obtained was the named, Sesshomaru. Who was he? Some human with a powerful title? He sighed. No matter. It didn't matter now. She was out of his hands. Of course, unless he was paid to find her.

Koji remembered when she had first walked into the court room. Being presented to the other lords and nobles. It was just for show, but it had mattered so much. So much to him. She had looked perfect in every way. That he had to become one of her courters.

After that he had worked his way into all possible positions. Filling out paper after paper. Having Yayin even come to his home. Persuading many of his people about his reasons. He wasn't about to loose his chance now. After all his hard work. He stormed out of the castle. He would find her...himself. And once he did. She would learn the true meaning of what it meant to be his. His alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were the first to grace the sky. His golden orbs looked over the passing clouds. He let out a soft sigh. It was earily morning, so that was good. He checked to make sure his swords were in place. Then he stood up. Looking over to his ward and Jakken. Who both were still sleeping. Ah-Un was just stirring. 

", Ah-Un. Wake Jakken.", said Sesshomaru as he headed into the forest to find the nearest path they could get started on. He wanted to leave earily today. For he had a feeling that something was coming. Something he wasn't looking forward to. He walked down the dirt path, looking over same shape leaves and branches. Finding a clearing, he studied it. It seemed safe enough.

The birds called out softly as his boots stopped on the slightly wet grass. The air around him smelled. Of the human village, himself, the tulip flowers scattered around, rain, and...Rin. The combined of scents that he really didn't mind much. Really, he didn't mind at all. It was..something he could get use to. No. That would only be for a human. He was a demon lord. It would never happen. It just couldn't. Such a thing would be deadly. Harmful for both her and him.

His left hand grazed on the hilt of his swords. His gaze overlooking the path they were to take. It was a quick one. One that wouldn't take long. Why was he so tense? Damn. Why was he even worrying about such things? Humans. Soilders. Maybe it was because they were bothersome. That, was the only reason he could think of. So far. Yeah...that was it.

And what from here? Well...they might travel back to his castle. Since the winter months were coming. It would get colder. Rin wouldn't be able to survive in such conditions. Snow just slowed them down anyway. Staying at the castle would be alot better. His hair kicked up in the breeze. They had to get going quickly. But...first. He noticed the rumbling in his stomach. A light growl formed from his lips. He. He needed to hunt. Before he attacked one of his companions. Quickly turning, he walked towards a dense part of the forest. To hunt for his meal. He had to. He needed to. To control his demon.

Slightly grey clouds rolled overhead. Promising something. Snow it was. Time was traveling so fast. Faster then it should be for his liking. He sighed. He was always picky about things. It was how he had been forever. His eyes searched for some good prey. He needed a fill that would last him a few days. Hmmmm. Boar seemed good. He spied some in the clearing. They seemed pretty good from where he was standing. Yes. They would do. Until he entered his territory to find better game. Raising his claw, he made no effort to do a swift kill. Quickly turning into his dog form, he hurried off. To devour his kill.

Blood splattered and coated the ground. But he was satisfied with it. It would seep into the air. So he had to leave the area. Thrashing his head back and forth, he licked his lips. Letting out a howl of content. Changing back into his demon form. He blinked his eyes. Looking at the bones and blood scattered on the ground. Already sensing demons approaching. Turning, he headed back towards the camp. Walking his normal pace. His worn footprints and scatter of his attack clearly on the ground.

The camp was still quiet and silent. The ashes and burnt wood of the last night's fire sitting near Jakken's sleeping space. He was currently up and bickering with the grunting Ah-Un. Since he had hit him on the head with his tale to wake him. Grumbling while rubbing a tinting red bump on his head. His staff clutched in his hand. Stupid dragon beast.

Back to old ways again. When Rin was gone..no one had to bang him on the head just to wake up. Oh no...it didn't go that way. But now that Rin was back, things had changed. He grumbled to himself rather loudly. Shaking a small fist to himself as his eyes narrowed. Respect was what he needed. Pure respect. But Ah-Un didn't seem to care.

", Ermmm...where did Mi'lord go?", he asked rather sternly once he was finished. Ah pointed towards the forest. Jakken nodded. So his lord went hunting. Ah. A normal thing he would do before winter. He always used to do things like this. Go off on his own more.

", I see. Well then. I guess we need to get up the girl.", said Jakken as he turned to find Rin already out of her spot. He looked up to see her looking through her pack. Sorting though a few kimono's she had. Wearing the one she had on for one more day wouldn't hurt.

He looked over towards their fire. Seeing the pack of mushrooms, fish, and even some medical herbs lying there. Packed in small bundles as they waited to be put into the bigger sack that would go on Ah-Un's saddle. Jakken waddled his way over as he packed the stuff in.

", Good morning Master Jakken!", said Rin turning to him from looking through her pack. She smiled and waved. Her hair flowing with her as she turned to look at him. Jakken paused.

", Good..morning Rin. I must tell you! Lord Sesshomaru will be expeting to leave earily. So no fooling around!", said Jakken as he helped pack up the fishing rock. A flat piece of rock that had found to cook fish, meat, and other various foods on.

", I understand Master Jakken. I won't bother Lord Sesshomaru.", said Rin in her soft voice.

", Yeah, yeah.", said Jakken as he got the stones for fire togther.

Rin was looking for a brush that she could brush her hair with. It looked abit matted and tangled from running and traveling all day long. Mumbling to herself, she sighed as she pulled back the ribbons abit. Smiling when she found it.

Putting it down for a moment, she got a pack that she had set aside. Opening it, she revealed four sticks of roasted flavored salmon and roasted mushrooms. She had cooked them over chestnuts. Which she figured would make them good. Setting some on a piece of cloth, she gave it to Jakken.

", Breakfast.", she said quickly eating her own. Jakken said nothing as he munched on his. She needed to get ready! Why...they only had so much time!

", Good.", she said to herself as she began brushing her hair in short strides. She wanted to make it neat and shinny for her lord. Well..and because it had been matted. When a bag clanked to her feet. She looked down to see Jakken standing by her pack.

", Take a bath child! You reek of humans!", Jakken ordered as Rin sighed. Bending down, she clutched the bag in her hand. Heading towards a spring not too far from the camp. Un watching her leave as Ah took another nibble on the bitter grass beneath them. It had the scent of humans. So therefor it wasn't that good. But sweeter grass would come when they got towards the western lands.

Rin looked at them before continuing for a moment. She could probably brush their hair. Oh. It would be fun! She was sure they were in need of washing too. That was also something she could probably do. She also had a feeling that they would love it. She could see it now. A nice waterfall. A small smile graced her lips. A nice suprise for Ah-Un. Next time she saw Kagome, she would have to ask for more shampoo. Lots of it. Kagome had happened to stumble apon her village one year. They remembered each other, and since then they have been staying in touch.

Finding the spring, she sighed. Walking down towards it as she got on her knees. Leaning over the edge to look at her reflection. Her hair brushed over one side of her shoulder. She stared at her dark brown orbs. Looking back at her. Truth was, she looked like every other human girl. Black hair, brown eyes. Well...blue, red, etc. But she was special. No one else looked like Rin. Pretty.

Dipping a slender digit of her finger, she let it enter the warm water. Sighing in relief. All the other places had been cold to nearly freezing. As if mother nature wanted her to die from cold water. Shaking it off, she took off her kimono. Placing it beside a rock near the spring. It was still clean. Since she had brushed and washed out most of the blood. Taking off her binding, she let that get folded and put to the side as well. The only things left on her was the necklace. The jade comb on top of her clothes.

She then dipped a toe into the water. Shaking back, she sighed and walked in slowly until it got up to her waist. Her body welcoming the warm heat of the spring. She took one full dive in to get some water on her body. Coming up as hair was clung around her face. The light splash of water. Getting out the soap, she poured some into her hand. Lathering it up as she rubbed it into her skin and hair. Doing it many times to get the scent away. Then she scrubbed with her sponge to wash it away.

Taking a good amount of time, she made sure her arms were beat red before continuing. That is how bad she wanted the scent gone. Ah, too bad you can't wash away memoires. If you could...the world might be a better place. The scent of light peach and lavender combined in the air. Making a very lovely scent.

She then washed her face. Getting rid of the sticky leftover make-up and creams that had been smeared on her face from the maids. She washed behind her ears and under her chin. Gasping abit as she looked at her reflection. Pure. Back to her natural, outdoor Rin. At least she hoped. She looked deeper. Was this really her? She noticed herself without all the make-up. Or the sun taking away her beauty.

Her hair had turned a deeper black. If one could call it that. Her eyes held a warm glow in them. A glow, that seemed to shine like the setting sun. Her face was smoother and more round. No longer framed. Eyes wide, looking at reflection. Her hair, having to be at least an inch longer. All the things dirt can do. Raising her right hand, she touched the side of her cheek gently. This...was her. She then remembered something. Out of a strange dream she had.

_You look...so much like your mother...Rin-san..._

She had no clue where it came from. But she cupped water in her palms and splashed her face one last time. Just enough to here Jakken calling for her to return. That Lord Sesshomaru was on his way back. She quickly finished up washing. Scrambling out of the spring as she dried herself. Putting back on her kimono as she packed everything away in her back. Standing up as she called back.

", Coming Master Jakken!", she called out in her soft voice as she headed back up the path towards the camp site. Taking her time so not to trip over anything.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing the same time Rin did. He stopped in walking as his eyes looked up at her. No human smell was on her like there had been the night before. She must have washed it off. Of course she did. She smelled of peach and lavender. Such..a nice scent. He shook his head. It didn't bother him in the slightest, but it wasn't needed.

Rin saw her lord. She bowed to him. ", Good morning Lord Sesshomaru.", she said. Her eyes shinning. She clutched her bag in front of her.

", Hn.", said Sesshomaru simply with a nod. He looked over to Ah-Un. The packs and things were strapped on. Though Jakken was having some trouble pulling one of the brown straps. He grunted and breathed while giving one hard yank again. Only to slip off the rock and fall head first onto the ground. Rin giggled slightly as she walked over to him. Taking the abused strap out of his hand and tying it to the saddle.

", Thanks...", he muttered as Rin sighed. She only nodded as she put her pack on her back.

Soon they were on their way to the western lands. Sesshomaru led them to the path that started on their way. Rin walked at a calm pace next to Ah-Un. Jakken was on top of him as he held the reins. Nothing but the light sound of birds and some crickets filled the air. Sesshomaru walked ahead of them all. Not saying anything. Just...walking. It was silent. Only a few words were spoken between the group. In regards to where they were going. How long it would be. Things like that.

Rin took time to look at all the different flowers. So many flowers bloomed along the grass. Among the various tulips and roses. To the blue set flowers and regular yellow. She loved them all. Even as now being an adult. Her love for flowers never seemed to fail. Ah-Un watched her as they walked along the dirt path. Not even taking much interest into things.

Sesshomaru took a sniff in the air. The familiar smell of the western lands greeted his nose. It was a good smell in his opinon. Well..of course it was. It was his home. His land. His straight face stayed on as Rin and Jakken hopped on Ah-Un. For some reason, his instinct told him to go straight on. Not stopping in the forests. He didn't know why, but he wasn't in the mood to take any chances what so ever. But hey, I guess it happens when your a young demon lord. Maybe...

Rin didn't know why Sesshomaru had suddenly told them to take Ah-Un up, but she wasn't going to object to it. She climbed on as Ah-Un stopped. Jakken climbing on in front of her as he took the reins. She held onto her pack straps as Jakke clutched the reins. Sesshomaru only nodded before he turned his head. It was odd. All Rin had to do was...blink. Then he was gone. Gone and out of sight. She couldn't even see where he had run off to that fast. Amazed by her lord.

Jakken and Ah-Un seemed to know where they were going. For they took off in the sky after something on the ground. They were so high up, that all she could see were the tree tops. Deciding to pull her head back in fear of getting dizzy, she let her gaze linger on Ah-Un's golden brown scales. Tracing a blank pattern on one. Jakken kept his gaze straight forward. His staff clutched along with the rein.

Soon, the high air made her tired. Her eyes blinked until she shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep. She let out a soft sigh. Not realizing it, she leaned forward abit. Suprising Jakken as he managed to move so that she laid down on Ah-Un. Turning to look at her, he let a small smile grace his lips. They would be home by tonight. Back at the western lands where they belonged.

A group of feet halted in the old campsite where the group use to be. A double bladed spear clattered to the ground as a man silently cursed to himself. Only his eyes could be seen as he closed them. Seemed like he was searching for something. Something. Something!

When he opened them, he took a long sniff. One of the soilders questioned him, before he answered.

", No.", he said in a deep voice. A voice that sounded like it had gotten swallowed up by sea water. Yet rough with the time of bark. ", He is a smart one. They.", he said pointing towards the path. ", Are already gone.", he said. A figure on a horse stepped up.

", Then hell. Find them! Find them all!", demanded another one. Dressed from head, toe, and face in black. Others the same.

", Bloody kill them! Don't let one finger be left uncut!", yelled an angered voice.

", Don't let anyone get in your way.", barked a young, yet stern voice.

", Sssssspare nothing. Ssssspare...no one.", hissed out a snake like voice.

", Kill her. Kill him. By...tomorrow.", a deep general's voice ordered as the clanking of armor could be heard moving out towards the path. To somewhere...


	4. Castle Moments

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for supporting this RP! It means alot to me.I am so glad to be writing it in fact. I have tons of ideas for it. Also...a mystery has come up for how to spell Jakken's name a.k.a (XD) (Jaken). I was trying to figure it would cause it doesn't look right to me. I also have some really DRAMATIC ideas for this story. So hint hint if you want a preview to know what it is. Email me .I shall give you a small preview. But if you wait it out. Then by all means. Go for it! Enjoy! Things haven't even begun yet. Heh heh.

* * *

The night sky greeted them as the stars twinkled brightly. As if they were little shinny pebbles in the sky. Millions of them coating the sky like a dazzling blanket of stars. Though thousands of miles away. Still manging to bring a smile to a girl's lips. The sky, a hue of purple, blue, and black. Setting with the last rays of the late sun. How beautiful it looked. How pretty. Jaken had never seen much a better sky. Of course, it changed. Having Rin around made the natural things in life turn different. As if the earth sensed her presence yet again. It had been a long walk. Walking and walking across meadows. In valleys and around rivers. In deep forest that seemed too stubborn to clear up anytime soon. They even went past the western ocean. Something Jakken had come fond off. Ignoring the fact that it was hours from the palace it'self. Then..they came to the familiar forest that Jaken knew belonged to his lord. 

The place smelled of Lord Sesshomaru. A light scent. One that just seemed to tickle the senses of your noise. Yet letting you know who's territory you were in. The animals seemed to feel it too. For they cleared path the moment Ah-Un's scent hit the area. The ground below them was dry. Giving a light crackle after every step. Jaken looked up as he wobbled beside Ah-Un. Not riding anymore since Sesshomaru had told him to get off. Only because Rin needed to lay down. Honestly. He was fed up with it. How much sleep did one human need? It was so annoying to him. But with no back talk he did it. Not before grabbing a small clipboard and ink brush to write something down on a piece of paper with.

Rin on the other hand was lazily leaning on Ah-Un's neck. Her hand skimming the rough, dull yellow scales they had. Fingertips just hardly tracing the pattern. Her hair fanned out behind her back. Legs swinging back and forth slowly in time with the step the dragon beast made. A smile still on her face as her eyes looked up at the stars. Stars weren't as pretty as this back at the village. At the village, they were slow and dull. Full of no use to look at at all. So when May had always claimed to see a wishing star. Rin didn't always believe her. She had given that hope up a long time ago,

Leaning back abit on Ah-Un, she was just able to see something Jaken was writing. Something about how many bed spreads and rice pepper they had in the storage rooms? She didn't get why he would be writing about rice pepper. Rice pepper only made this spicy. It only took the little things in life to make Rin curious. So in this case, she was. Looking at the list from her spot on Ah-Un, she managed to make out a few more things. Like different spices and maps. Charts and number of things. A pause in Jaken's scribbling made her realize that he knew she was watching.

", _Do_ you mind child! I'm doing important business for Lord Sesshomaru here!", he snapped. She leaned back in her spot abit and sighed lightly. Tapping her fingers on Ah-Un's neck.

", What kind of business? Does he need to refill his castle or something?", asked Rin as Jaken grumbled.

", Err...no. He wants to order pink frilly flowers with rainbows as a plus ... ...oh what'do you think he wants to do stupid girl! He's ordering more supplies to help the castle through winter. So it's my job to see to that!", snapped back Jaken quickly. Rin mocked him and sighed. Rolling her eyes.

", Fine. Thanks for telling me...", she mumbled as his ear pricked. But he kept to himself since he knew Sesshomaru could here their entire conversation from walking up front. They soon reached the main lands. The center of the western lands after walking for a few more hours. Passing human, and even demon villages alike. Sesshomaru stopping at none of them since he wanted to return home.

Rin's thoughts slowly traveled back to her best friend May. Wondering if she made it out the village alive. If her parents even made it. Even if they had found their own people again. She figured that May was safe. She had a feeling. Then again, no one could ever be sure of something like that. The thought of her never seeing her again troubled her. Bothered her even. May wasn't her real name though. She had told her that once. But yet, she never revealed her real name.

Since that day she had helped her escape the village. She wondered. As she looked up, she gasped abit. The trees had turned into thinner versions as the castle came into view. Willow trees lined the long dirt driveway as a few benches sat under them. Brown carved exactly straight. Looking as if they had been wiped down. The dirt road thinned into a fine surface. It looked like hard clay from Rin's viewpoint.

When she looked up, she saw the castle in all it's glory. The white bricks seemed to be made of some stone Rin knew couldn't be found anywhere around here. The fields around it seemed to be filled with ponds and fountains. Statues of famous demons and artwork. Flags of the dog demon hung here and there. Once they reached a garden with a opening, Jaken stopped Ah-Un. Rin slid off, but still looked at the entrance. Steps seemed to go high up. Many of steps. Leading to wards a large door with about four demons standing guard their. The dog demon symbol on the door. A dome like arch went over the steps Providing shelter if rain or snow were to come. As she looked around, she also noticed that the guards had on dark gold and black armor. With the dog paw and the crest stamped on it. The servants had on uniforms of black and white. Some all black. She smiled. They seemed happy with what they were doing. As she looked up, she saw the towers and floors of the castle that seemed to go up and up. No doubt this place could be seen from a distance.

The servants all stopped when they saw Sesshomaru come up the steps. All four guards stood at attention as they bowed. Each of them tense. Ready to hear a harsh order or see there lives get chopped. Rin followed Sesshomaru slowly. Her feet walked along the grasses and stone pathways as she looked up at the guards. Not saying anything as she held the parch bag to her waist. The thing that had the items May had given her.

", Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!", the guards all said together as Sesshomaru paid them little mind. The doors opening to the massive archway. Showing a center staircase and hallways all around. Rin looked around in awe. So happy was she that she didn't notice she had bumped into Sesshomaru. He turned around and she gulped.

", I will show you your room Rin. For I have work to attend to.", Sesshomaru said simply as he turned. Heading up a set of steps as Rin followed quickly after him. So that she wouldn't get lost. A million thoughts raced in her head though. She had to shake her head to get rid of some. Walking into the white hallways, she was careful not to bump into anything. He lead her up another set of stairs as he arrived at a doorway. His nose familiar with the smell of lavender and roses coming from the room.

Rin peeked around him to see what was so interesting. When she saw the room, she said nothing as he opened the door. For her. She was greeted by an amazing sight. Her room had bamboo colored walls. With scrolls of sayings and her name written across them. Shelves of books lined her walls and a vanity table was right next to the patio doors that led out to her huge balcony. A sliding door was opened to reveal the little bathroom that was made for her. A bathtub like one from the bathhouse they had out near the horse stables. A mirror. Racks for clothes and towels. As well as many different items of bathing use. In another closet was empty trunks and bags for carrying clothes in. Just so that she wouldn't have to use a sack next time. The floor was a smooth wood that seemed to fit perfectly in the floor. Smooth to the touch when you ran your hand along it.

", Wow...", she let out in a low breath. Her earth brown eyes scanned around the room. Never had she seen such a beautiful place before. I mean, it was just breathtaking. She inhaled abit. He did this? Gave her a room that belonged just to her. When he could have easily given her something like a guest room. Turning to expect to thank him, she saw no one. She was about confused about that, yet said nothing. Walking into the room, she decided to get to know the place abit more. Make herself comfortable so that she would be able to live peacefully. She had her bag with her food and clothes in it. Now just noticing it as she took the stuff out. A few of May's kimono's, the cheese, bread, and, meat. Her hair brush and the washcloth with the goo that she used for soap that seemed to be now gone. She sighed, the food still looked fresh. She decided to have it as her dinner.Taking out a slice of the thick brown bread. Getting out a thick slice of the yellow cheddar cheese before she put it on top. Having that with the rest of the dried meat she had managed to save. Chewing slowly, she began to look around the room at all of the tiny things.

A desk that she hadn't noticed before was sitting by one of the bookshelves that lined the wall. A perfect place to write or make pictures with. There was also a stack of paper, ink, and a few books about literature on the desk. Cherry oak wood it was. As she observed it, she swallowed the remainder of the bread and cheese. Biting off some of the dried jerky and chewing abit before swallowing that too. She figured with time that she would get use to it. Looking down at what she had left, she blinked in surprise. Only a few loaves of bread and cheese were left. But she wasn't surprised by it. She took a large bite of the bread and cheese. Settling for finishing it as she wiped the crumbs off of her kimono once she was done. Running a hand across her throat, she knew that she was thirsty.

", I knew I should have gotten a cup of water.", she muttered to herself as she got up. Her kimono rustling as she headed for the bathroom. Sliding open the door, she saw the empty stone tub a good feet away from her. The floor was wood though, looking as if it would be warm in winter. The walls were simple brown wood. A mirror and wooden stool sat to wards her left. Stacks of towels and washcloths sat on the bathroom floor of the small room. To complete it all of, a tiny room in the back made up for the bathroom. That was good news, she wouldn't have to go outside. She peaked into one of the cabinets, finding a cup there much to her luck. Giving a small ah of notice, she took the cup off the shelf. Running it under the wooden sink that had both cold and warm water pumped from outdoors, she managed to get herself some water. Taking a long sip of it before she sighed. ", That's better...", she said. Clearing her throat, she stepped back outside into her room.

Later that night, she found herself laying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling as she tapped on the empty brush that she held in her hands. So boring. Already. There was at least things for her to do back at the village. Now she was very grateful that Lord Sesshomaru had come to rescue her. I mean, without him. She didn't know where she would have wound up. The bag with the few things she had within it lay crumpled in a corner. The kimonos and items inside already packed neatly away in some drawers.

Rolling over to lay on her back, she looked up at the top of her canopy bed. The white silk making it match the different shades of green in the walls. Humming a small tune to herself, she decided to venture around the castle. It was much better then staying in the room for hours on end. She got up and stretched all of the kinks out of her arms and torso. Letting out a moan of happiness as she smiled. Much better. She brushed her fingers through her hair a couple of times. Slipping on her inside shoes. Which were nothing but black slippers. Walking to wards the door, she slid it open. Revealing the large hallway with flags of the dog symbol hanging on the wall. A red carpet coated the floor with gold designs. Candles that were on were a few feet away from each other on stands that sat on the wall. Small hallway tables held a small stack of books and a vase of flowers. As she leaned her head back to look at the ceiling, she found that beams made rafters on the ceiling. Glass windows along some ways as it looked out into the night sky that seemed filled with many stars.

", You could never see that many stars in the village...", she said to herself as she began to walk in the first direction her feet stepped her in to. Which happened to be the direction to the stairs. Careful not to bump into any statues or hallway tables, she walked on. Grabbing one of the candle holders from the table. Using the glowing candle as light to lead her way. She soon found herself out of the maze of hallways and into the large area that seemed to have stairs going up and down in different places. She gulped and looked around some. Three went down, and the other six went up and down. A few doors were locked on this floor. But she didn't dare try to open them. Instead she settled for going down a set of stairs. They had bends and turns that finally lead out into what looked like an open room. Brown mats laided on the floor and lots of sliding doors were on both sides.

", It looks like a practice room...", she observed as she looked at the swords and candles that hung on the walls. A mess of pillows was towards the front of the room. Looking as if a squad of men had just took a seat there. She began to walk forward. ", Amazing...", she said to herself as she turned around in a full circle to get a good 360 view of the ceiling.

", Thank you very much.", a deep voice replied that seem abit light on some words. As if he was a middle aged prince out of a storybook. She gasped and turned quickly to see a tall demon standing a few feet away from her by one of the sliding doors. The man had to have been around 7'2. About a few inches taller then Sesshomaru, but now that she thought about it. They both looked evenly matched if they were ever to battle. He had a strong build that complemented his body. Long dark red hair went down to his waist. Bangs falling towards his shoulders. Orange tips lined the edges of his hair. His eyes were a fire-like red. Seeming to blaze into her soul. A sword hung by a hilt on his hips. Black gloves covered his hands. He wore black pants and a black shirt. Red armor with spikes and the dog symbol on the back of his cape. His dark red hair was tied into a long braid tied by a black string. He gave a soft smile at her.

", I'm very sorry to have scared you. But you have seemed to find your way to this room. Not that it is a bad thing in the least. But I never excepted to smell such a creature like you in the soilder's trainning area.", he said as Rin blinked. She looked around. Now feeling abit stupid.

", Ohhhh...", she said scratching the back of her head. But then she bowed deeply as she felt a light blush of embarrasment come to her face. ", I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step into a room like this. I got bored, so I decided to walk around. And I found myself here...", she said.

", It's alright. It happens often to people who have little interest in things. My name is General Hitoshia Yamake. Lead general and head charge for Lord Sesshomaru's army. Nice to meet you...", he said as he trailed off.

", Rin. I mean...my name is Rin...", she said as she glanced for a minute before nodding. Giving a slight grin as he chuckled.

", Well..", he said taking a bow. ", An honor to meet you Miss.Rin. You must be Sesshomaru's new guest. It is a pleasure to have you here with us in the palace tonight.", he said as Rin nodded. ", I was currently going to stock up some of the mats that are in here. Since the soilders are out camping tonight..", he said.

Rin let her head nod again, suddenly feeling as if she was getting in the way. ", Ummm, I can leave if you want me to..", she began. Hitoshia quickly shook his head.

", Oh no. You don't have to Rin-san. I'm just tidying up in here. Do you care to help me? Or do you have better things to get done? I know it's late and all...", he said as Rin looked at him before looking at the stacks of mats sitting in the corner. They look like they were collecting dust. And she didn't want to be rude by leaving him to clean it up all by himself. So the best thing was to help out.

", N-No. I don't mind. I want to help. They seem like alot of mats...", she said as Hitoshia chuckled. ", Oh, you'd be suprised.", he said as he walked over with a light stride towards the mats. Picking up half of the mats as he carried them inside the storage room. Rin paused a moment before walking over to them. Bending down as she attempted to pick up some of the red mats. Giving a loud grunt of suprise as the muscles in her arms began to hurt from lifting the heavy piece of matt. There were only two mats in her hands! How could they be this _heavy_? She slowly moved over towards her left as she tried to drag the mats up off the floor. Her arms shaking abit as she tried to pull them, a look of determination on her face. Hitoshima came back out to get the rest when he stopped. Watching her for a moment as she tried to lift the small mats off of the floor.

", I know. They are heavy, so I wasn't suprised that you would have a hard time. They are specially designed for the demons that train here. So they won't break the floor when they land during wrestling or matches.", he said as he picked some more up, including Rin's, as she let go of the edge and watched him carry them off into the room.

", I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make extra work for you...", she said as he poked his head out. Red bangs in his face as he gave a soft smile. ", Don't worry about it. You tried and that's what counts. At least your not like the servant girls that complain about the smallest of things.", he said as she nodded.

", Thank you Hitoshia-sama. I am fairly new to this place...", she said as he nodded.

", I know. You just came today. The soilders were talking about your arrival in the armor rooms.", he said as Rin's face lightened up abit in shock and suprise.

", About..._me_?", she asked as he nodded. His clawed hand tightening the hilt on his torso belt.

", Yes, of course I would never allow them to disrespect you. It is not fair to you anyway...", he said as she nodded.

", Thank you very much. That's very nice of you.", she said with a smile. He nodded quickly, his hair bouncing slightly as a small look of amusement came on his face.

", A smile. Good, you seemed tense and nervous when you first stepped on theses grounds.", he said as Rin looked down. Now abit embarrased that so many people seemed to know about her arrival.

", I don't mean to make you feel even worse then you already were. Just trying to make you feel welcome.", he said as she nodded. He walked back towards the storage room. Locking it up as he closed the door and put the lock on it. Turning back to her.

", So, are you planning to roam the castle for tonight? Or retire to bed soon?", asked Hitoshia as Rin thought for a moment. Lookning around the trainning arena for a moment.

", Ummm, I might decided to walk back to my room. Since it is getting late. Though not before saying good night to Sesshomaru-sama.", she said as Hitoshima nodded.

", Then allow me to walk you to the main hallway.", he said as Rin nodded in a thank you. He smiled before beginning to walk to the steps that lead up towards the staircase and hallway. Once they climbed the staircase and walked down the under hallway, they arrived at the main one. He turned to her, giving a waist bow and looking at her as he dipped up.

", Have a blessed night Rin-san. I really do hope you come to enjoy your time here.", he said as Rin nodded. This time abit more happy.

", I will enjoy my time here. Thank you very much! Goodnight!", she said as Hitoshia nodded as they went their seperate ways. Rin once again began to walk down a hallway. Figuring she was coming back the way she came, until she caught the faint scent of green tea in the air. She walked towards the scent. Coming to what looked like the doors of a kitchen as she slowly opened the wooden door with the window. Seeing a short, chubby woman that had little legs and wore a blue dress. A white apron curved around her body as black shoes were on her feet. Her gray hair was tied in a loose braid as she took a sniff in the air. When she turned, she saw Rin and blinked. Her eyes were a misty hue of purple. Her face was also abit chubby but not as much. Wrinkles showed under her eyes. She leaned her head to the side. Rin was about to take a step back and leave, when the woman spoke.

", Couldn't sleep child?", she asked as Rin moved her head first up and down. But then she wasn't sure, so she just shook it again. ", Uh...umm..I..I..you see...I...really...couldn't...", she began as the woman gave out a dry chuckle. Showing perfect white teeth. Her voice was dry, yet toned with the sound of old age. Pointy ears were on either side of her face and strips lined her nose, forhead, and cheeks. Her hands were bony and claws made up her fingernails.

", I take it not. Well...how could have you seemed to make your way to this kitchen?", asked he woman as Rin shruged.

", I was just wandering around until I arrived here. I came here from the trainning room.", she said as the woman clapped her wrinkled and bony hands once. A grin coming onto her features.

", Checking out all the young lads, eh? Ah, young girls have been into that these days. Very much so the servant lassys...", she said as Rin looked towards the steaming kettle. The woman turned as she gave a grumble of words to herself about tea steaming. She grabbed the mit. Putting it on as she took the kettle off the stove. Turning to glance at Rin she set it on the long kitchen counter. The tea cups on the island table. ", Would you like some tea dear child? To warm you on such a cold night?", asked the woman as Rin looked at her. Nodding as she stepped forward abit. Rubbing her arms as she glanced around the kitchen. Shelves were filled to the ceiling with spices, jars, and small bags. A line of frying pans were on one end of the wall. Five stoves sat towards the right of the kitchen. Two large ones sat under the long oak counters. As she looked over a door that was closed she figured must have been the storage room. Baskets of potatoes and corn also sat in a bundle by the back door. The sink was clean of dishes and the cabinets looked full of them. Drawers and cabinets under the counters and sink must have been full of utensils and pots. A few chairs stood stacked apon one another in the far corner.

The woman got out two white teacups. Being careful as she poured the steaming green tea into cups. ", Ah, I dunno what goes on these days. Young folk run so fast, it's hard for an old lady like me to keep up. The young master has come home today I heard. It's been over a year since he last showed up around these parts. Ohhhh, what days. And to think chores begin earily tomorrow mornin.", she said as Rin grabbed an extra stool from the corner. Setting it by the island counter as she sat down. The woman brought over the two cups of tea and set one down in front of Rin. Rin thanked her and took her cup. Blowing the steam away from it. The woman brought over a loaf of bread and began cutting it up into slightly thick slices.

", Do you have chores tomorrow?", Rin asked simply out of curiosity as the woman looked up. Settling for standing up as she took a sip of the still hot tea. Rin took a moment to observe her. She seemed as if she had been in this place for a very long time. The woman then looked up at her.

", Why of course? Did ya think I got off because I'm old? Oh no, I have work here just like _everybody_ else...", said the woman as Rin nodded. The woman looked up again as she took another sip of her tea.

", Would you like something light to eat? Maybe some beef and rice? Or jerky with the leftover rice from lunch?", asked the woman as Rin nodded. ", Yes!", she blurted out but then clamped her hand on her mouth. That had been rather rude. She blushed and looked away. ", I'm sorry...", she said. The lady chuckled as she hopped down. Getting a small pot out as she went towards the baskets. Opening one as she took a small scoop of rice out. Walking back over towards the stove, she poured a cup of water into the pot. A few minutes later it began to boil as she poured the rice in the pot. The rice began to cook as she walked her way to the pantry as she spoke again.

", It's fine. I don't blame you. Traveling almost all day and having little to eat would make me hungry too.", she said as she came back with a few slabs of beef strips. Turning on the other knob on the stove, she set the frying pan on the stove. Letting it get warmed up first before setting the slabs of beef onto the pan. Watching it sizzle as she flipped and moved it around with a fork.

", So, tell me about yourself. Does young master take a fancy to you?", asked the woman as Rin blushed. Looking up from taking a sip of her tea.

", Oh no! Never, I wouldn't do something like that...", she said as the woman chuckled.

", Like a lost duckie. You shouldn't get nervous so much child. Mi'lord is a very wise person. Just like his father. When he wants to be.", she said as Rin nodded. Simply looking back down at her tea cup. The woman laughed as she flipped over the three beef strips. Waiting for them to finish cooking before she took them out. Chopping them up in slices before she got the rice in a bowl. Layering the beef on top, she also got a bowl for herself. Walking over towards Rin, she set it down in front of her with some chopsticks.

", Enjoy miss...", she said as Rin smiled in thanks before she digged the chopsticks into the food. Taking a bite as her eyes brightened. ", Ohhh! It's wonderful! Thank you!", she said as she began to eat some more. The woman used a spoon as she took small bites. Chewing slowly as she swallowed, watching Rin eat up her food.

", Your welcome. It's the least I could do for you wandering in here.", she said as Rin nodded. Pausing to take a sip of her tea and wipe her mouth. The woman watched her until she was down to the last scrap of beef. Putting it to her lips as she chewed with happiness. Swallowing it as she looked up at the woman.

", Mmmm. I love this! Thank you...umm...", she said trailing off.

", Akuya. That's my name...", she said as Rin nodded. Clasping her hands together and bowing.

", Thank you Akuya-san. The food was good. I am thankful that you took time to make some for me. I am Rin.", she said as Akuya got up. Nodding as Akuya took the dishes towards the sink.

", Well Rin, you welcome. Shouldn't you be heading on to be right about now? The moon's nearly full in the sky.", Akuya said looking out the window above the sink. Rin looked along with her as her eyes widened. She scrambled off the stool. Wiping off her area and quickly putting it back.

", Your right, I should be going. Thanks for everything Akuya-san. I hope to see you tomorrow!", she said as Akuya nodded.

", Get some sleep Rin.", she said with a soft smile as Rin nodded. Flashing a warm smile and a quick goodnight before she dashed out the room and into the hallway. Making her way in the dinning room as she crossed the room, heading out into the hallway. Walking down the halls, she found her way back towards the bedroom chambers. But as she walked, she saw a large door towards the end of the hallway. The doors were all black, with gold handles for doorknobs. She slowly walked towards it. Peaking in to see a flash of sliver hair.

", Rin. Can you not sleep?", Sesshomaru's voice replied as Rin jumped abit. But she slowly entered the room. Instantly amazed to see how large Sesshomaru's bed was. He looked so small within the large thing. Black sheets coated the bed as black drapes hung around the canopy bed. He glanced over at her from sitting on his bed. He appeared to be reading a book of somekind, but she wasn't going to ask what it was. She looked at him.

", I...met the general of your army, and one of the cooks. But that's about it. I was abit restless, so I decided to go for a walk.", said Rin as Sesshomaru looked over towards her. His golden eyes shinning in the dim darkness. His silver hair shining as the moon poured on it. She could drown in his hair. Wanting to feel how soft it felt between her fingers. She secretly wanted to see his eyes flashed with a different shade of emotion. One, just for her.

", I see. And you are going to bed now?", he asked, although it was more like a demand. She nodded.

", Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama", said Rin as he nodded. Looking back towards his book. She seemed to get use to this place rather quickly. He wasn't suprised though, Rin was an easy person to get along with. Her scent filled his room again. Making an odd tingle twitch in his nose. It smelt heavenly, great even. A scent he could get use too smelling every day. But he waved those thoughts off. He didn't want to begin thinking about that right now.

", Then goodnight Rin.", he said as Rin bowed and nodded. She looked at him one last time before she turned. Leaving the room without another word. Today had gone by rather quickly, but all in all she had enjoyed it. She entered her room again. Suprised to see that three vases of fresh flowers had been put in it. She took a sniff of the wild lilys. Giving a soft smile as she turned and went over to her dresser. Taking out a night kimono, she changed into it. Brushing her hair out and pulling it into a braid. She collasped on her bed as she closed her eyes. Snuggling into the covers, she was suprised at how soft it was. Putting a hand on her pillow, she finally rested. It felt really good to be in a soft bed for once. Though her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to her friend May. She was worried if her family had made it out alive. If they even had returned to their tribe. She hoped they did and didn't get captured or sick. Well, there was only so much you could do.


	5. Morning?

Hiya. I am sad to know that alot of my reviewers aren't commenting anymore. It makes me sad to know that because I would like to continue this story with at least 3 reviews for each chapter. That is my goal at least. Things are going slow, because I don't want to rush my work. I am trying to forward all of my stories. So please, review more often to anyone who reads this. I really need the support. Thank you! TT You can kick me a thousand times. Just don't come at me with torches. Schoolwork and studies have made me busy and have flattened my thinking. If you want anything to happen in the story, let me know. I am trying. I also have an account on FictionPress : LadyKayaka. Which I am making a new story on there. Look forward to it nn See you.

* * *

People always have said that days go by fast. As if the years alone aren't enough for them to handle. Time seems like an endless sea that drifts and floats. Going it's own way as the other part of it went theirs. The clouds roll by with a gentle voice as time seemed to flow and flow on forever. Quiet, yet loud at the same time. With the god of thunder and lightening deceased. The force just seemed to roll on it's own. Ending with a 'clasp' and a loud 'boom' every few seconds. Sands traveled throughout dry seas. Oceans seemed to turn with each passing day. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And finally, months turned into endless years. The castle seemed to flock with servants as they watched Rin progress and grow into a young lady. Of course, it was no surprise to them. She was growing up faster then they could count. Years seemed painfully long for demons. Even half demons. Even if it was three years later.

The dim brink of morning came to the sky as the hues of orange, red, pink, and yellow came to the sky. White birds called out in high pitched sounds as they drifted along the pale blue morning horizon. The forests were calm, with creatures and beasts alike sleeping in their wake. The ground was soft with a recent rain that came a day or so ago. As the season of winter was coming to an end a month or so from now, flowers of white and red bloomed up from the ground. The petals long and curving as they curled out. Making it look like a white lily. Soft yellow centers and steams peaked out as they swayed in the light air surrounding the many forests. The red flowers, seemed like wildfire at it's dead peak. Small yellow strips on the ends of them. These flowers seemed to be every where. Coating the meadows and valleys of the lands.

The harvest of vegetables and fruits were also among the daily chores of villages and towns. The orchards and fields of vegetables and fruit seemed to be full of servants and farmers in the villages. Baskets filling to the brim with every kind of fruit you could imagine. Ripe and juicy with contents of utter happiness. They seemed to be loading baskets by the wagons full to take to towns and villages. The cities already had their own private supply. Humans aged and people grew. They figured it was just a matter of time. Before another year, another harvest. But for some reason, this one seemed special.

Straight and to the point, it seemed like a very busy year. The western castle it'self was running it's own tasks. Recovering from a brief encounter with some wild boar demons. Of course they won. With Hitoshima as their leader. There was nothing the western army couldn't do. As of now, the morning was coming early for them. Soldiers still fast asleep in the tents and tiny shacks that served as their sleeping grounds on the fields overlooking the training valley below. Equipment and cook house alike set up down there for them. Inside the tents was another story. Pieces of armor were casted onto the floor with little thinking. Some creating piles, and others blocking walkways and bedrolls. Three story bunk beds filled with sleeping demon solders. Each large tent holding around twenty solders. Loud snores and grunts could be heard from inside. Some sleeping on their backs and holding pillows. Blankets shifted halfway off the bed and feet sticking out over the wooden frames. Little movement was made by the solders as the last rays of late night was still in the air. The sun was just coming up after all. Even the front line dogs were fast asleep around the training grounds. Fires still smoking or black with ash from last night fires. Sake bottles and utensils scattered around the center of the camp from the feast the night before.

The clothing lines were another thing. Hardly any clothes on there since most solders slept in their clothes. It was a nasty pigsty. Dirt and mess filled the camp. A light step of boots stopped as black pants and kimono shirt rustled in the man's movements. His dark red hair tied back in a long ponytail. Red eyes looking over the camp as he held a kendo stick in one of his clawed hands. His co-captain came up next to him. Green hair and black eyes framed his figure. Glasses on his face as he looked around the camp along with the general. Hitoshia sighed as the kendo stick tapped down onto the ground. He couldn't believe what a mess this army had made in one night. Coming back here and having a Sake party full of drinking and smoking all because they won a useless fight. Then again, they hadn't really had much action in awhile, so who could blame them? Action was action. And blood was blood. So he figured they had to be happy about something. The thing that really got him on edge, is the fact that they had come back to the Western grounds in the vey early morning. And the soldiers had gone straight to bed the first chance they got. Not caring about Hitoshia's speech or the snacks they had received as a short dinner. Nope, bed had been their first option. Big mistake. The place was a mess. And if Lord Sesshomaru was to walk into something like this. He would without a doubt have a long chat about organization with the army. His chats, weren't the best thing either. They tried to avoid them as much as possible. Hitoshia's foot crushed a glass bottle of Sake under his foot.

", Bloody animals. Always making a mess of the place! What would Lord Sesshomaru say to this?", he said with a light sigh as he scratched the kendo stick on the ground abit. His Lieutenant Razian simply sighed as he stepped forward.

", I have no idea sir. This place is simply a mess. Horrible.", Razian said as Hitoshia groaned in deep frustration.

", We have practice every morning. I at least expected them to be wise and clean up abit. But grown men! Demons! Can't even get that done!", he said slamming the kendo stick down hard on the ground.

", Should we awake them General Hitoshia? It is nearly daybreak.", said Razian as Hitoshia nodded simply. His red eyes looking up around the camp.

", Wake the front lines. They'll be enough. Get them in check Lieutenant. I have to go overview battle plans.", he said as he walked off. Razian nodded before closing his eyes. Opeing them, he put a finger to his lips and blew softly. A silent whistle sounded throughout the camp as groans and curses of soilders could be heard from the tent. Yes, the silent sound was ear splitting and painful. But it got them awake.

", Alright!", Razian bellowed loudly as some soilders stumbled out of the tent flaps. ", Get your asses up and moving! Now! It's a brand new day boys! Time for trainning! Twenty minutes before flag time! Move it!", he shouted as the bells in the trainning grounds rang. Soilders tumbled and fell out of bed as they struggled to get on shoes and wrist braces. Hair ties were put in un even as t-shirts and black hakama pants were thrown on. Guns and weapons were stacked against the box crated walls as front line dogs barked and ran about in and out tents. Beds were forgotten to be made as clothes were thrown up in a sea of soilders.

", Awwww damn!", one of the soilders from a tent could be heard. Grumbles of 'crap' and 'shit' could be heard as soilders quickly made their way out of the tents. Lining up as the front lines ran to rest at their feet a few feet away. Half of them looked a mess and all of them were sure smelly and in need of cleaning. They scratched at their backs and behinds before they noticed Razian. Making an effort to straighten up, he began to walk in front of the still forming line of men. At the crack of dawn. He shook his head as he turned to look at all of them. Taking a whif in the air and right away turning his head.

", I would say 'good morning'.", he said before looking at them. ", But in my case, I can't.", he said as he continued to walk on. ", You all bloody stink!", he shouted as some flinched. Others mocked him in their heads. ", I understand we had a long, and easy victory with the boar demons last night. But General Hitoshia at least expected for you all to clean up abit after yourselves when you came back here.", he said as soilders said nothing as he continued to speak.

", We have trainning this morning as you all know! Lord Sesshomaru comes down here once a month to see our progress! So if he sees this place the way it is now, I'm sure we're all in for a nice chat.", said Razian as some of the soldiers gulped. Others winced. They knew exactly what was going to be said next.

", Clean up this place before General Hitoshia gets here! Only after that is done will I allow you all to go to the cook house. And I mean that! No one is leaving until I see everything is the exact way it was a week ago!", he ordered as soldiers broke into a scramble. Picking up the glass and getting baskets to put the dirty clothes in. Fixing up the tents and bunks while they were at it. ", And while your doing that, wash up!", he barked once more as soldiers already got towels and soap. Razian sighed as he turned away from the busy camp. Stepping back towards the General's tent as he opened the flap to see Hitoshia bent over a large map with chess like figures of soilders and tents on it. He used his horse whip to move them around as he pushed them.

", The soldiers are up and moving sir.", Razian said with a bow as Hitoshia looked up. Simply nodding as he went back to his work.

", I heard. Many thanks to you Sir. Razian. ", he said as Raizan nodded. ", It was my job sir.", he replied as he walked inside. ", What are you currently working on?", he asked. Abit unsure if he should be asking such a thing. Hitoshia answered anyway.

", It was wierd on how the boar demons seemed to come in from.", he said as he looked at the green part of his map which stood as a jungle on the map.

", How so?", asked Razian puzzled as he leaned over to look at the map. Seeing the figures laid out as he stuided them.

", It seems as if they all came from a center direction. A spot where it is popular among feeding and mating terms.", he said as Razian listened.

", I don't follow. What is unusal about that sir?", asked Razian as Hitoshia glanced up at him.

", They almost never, leave that spot at once.", he said as it suddenly hit Raizan like a slap to the face. The boar demons never traveled in large flocks like they had eariler in the battle. They always came in small, hundred numbers instead of thousands. His face creased in concern.

", Your right...", he breathed out lighty as he stuided the map abit more. ", What do you think it could mean sir?", he asked as Hitoshia turned away from the map.

", I have no idea Sir. Razian. But it seems...as if they were running from something...", he said as Razian blinked.

", Running...", he said as both men grew quiet. They didn't think it was too big of a pattern to tell Lord Sesshomaru just yet. For he might call it a miscount or a wronged view of the battle at hand then. They decided to let it drop, but something in the back of Hitoshia's mind didn't like it.

The soft air blowing in her room from the open window finally made her stir in her bed. Her patio doors had been opened and the white drapes blew inside the room from the light air that circled around the room. Her vanity table was left untouched as a brown brush sat on it's dark oak table. Different size and color jade combs sat next to that. Hair ties and flowers were scattered among the top as they moved with the light wind. One happened to fall softly onto the floor beside the black stool. The room had a light air to it as the white silk drapes blew around the canopy bed Rin had. The sheets and many pillows making it a soft comfort against her skin as she shifted in her bed.

It was still very early in her mind as she opened her eyes softly. Looking towards the patio as her back was towards the door. She brushed her hand out of the covers to clutch lightly at the pillow. Eyes blinking as her legs stretched and moved under the sheets. She turned on her back, letting out a soft yawn as she covered her mouth with her hand. Black hair tied up in a long braid. She looked by now around her twentys. Her legs shaped and formed to be perfect curves. Her body was a decent shape to be in fact. Her earth brown eyes looking up at the ceiling as a soft smile came to her lips. She let out a soft sigh as the smell of breakfast caught her nose.

Turning her head, she saw a platter of orange juice and a bowl of rice, egg, turkey bacon, and toast mixed together. Oh, how it seemed so good. She could sit here and smell it forever if she had to. Sitting up in bed, she thrusted up her arms to stretch again. Hm, such a slow morning. But she liked it this way. Things were alot more calm and productive. The covers moved to reveal her night kimono. Pink and soft against her skin. She looked again at the breakfast and right away knew who had made it. She sighed as she spoke. ", Ah, Akuya. Only she could master this...", she said as she picked up her chopsticks and dug into the food. Taking abit of rice and egg as she chewed and swallowed it. ", Good as always.", she said as she dove into the food. Not even noticing that her clothes had been picked out, or that a bath had been made for her. She continued to eat until only a few pieces of rice were left. She set down her chopsticks after she was done. Patting her stomach as she took a drink of orange juice to wash it all down. Feeling content, she got up and out of her bed. Strolling over towards her bathroom as she saw the bath.

Well, it didn't hurt to take one today. She slugged out of her night time kimono as she dipped herself into the luke warm water. Smiling to herself, she began to wash her body Washing her hair as well. Thinking of what she could do today, she stepped out of the water. Drying herself off before putting on a new kimono. Something quick and not too time consuming. Now it was onward to explore.

She slowly walked out into the hallways, not seeing many people at first. But she only continued on. Making sure her footsteps were light and soft. So not to cause anyone else to wake up. Unknown to her that Sesshomaru was already up and about as always. As if he had never done anything else. She looked around in wonder at the tall ceilings and rafters. Wondering how long it took them to build such a thing. Well, one could only wonder. So she continued to wander around for abit. First on the upper flooor, just admiring all of the pretty vase flowers and artwork that hung around the bedrooms. Oh, she didn't dare venture into the bedrooms. She wasn't even going to try. Plus it was also very rude. Although she longed to see what was behind all of the doors. The different lifestyles and reflection that each room ownerclaimed. As temptingas it was, she wasn't going to try it.

She was suprised though that the demons in this castle put flowers in the hallways. She didn't know if it was to make the place smell nice, or just for good affect. Butshe did know that she loved flowers.And they were mostly wild ones anyway.The yellow and white ones you often found sprouting up from the ground. Not hard to find, and she could find some in less then a minute if she wanted too outside. Her fingers reached out to touch the petal of one of the flowers. The feeling was verysoft and the light scent of sweet grass filled her nose. That was also Ah-Un's favorite food. She continued on after getting a flower to put in her hair. It couldn'thave hurt.

After exploring the bedroom wing of her section, she decided that she would head outside for abit.In the morning, of course she would. Heading down the hallway, she managed to find the door to the garden. Outside the air was fresh and pure. No sounds of birds yet made their call to the morning. A light mist covered the ground and dew shone in the air. The trees seem to have an errie silence to them. As if they didn't care to speak to the wind at all. No birds. No sun. No clear pathes. It was all foggy due to the morning dew coating the ground. She gulped, taking a step outside as she entered the courtyard. Clutching the kimono tight to her frame, her feet felt the damp ground for a moment. Shivering before she slipped back on her sandles.

", Is it always this quiet in the morning?", she wondered to herself as she ventured around the bend. Looking at the garden that started from the entrance. She found it rather suprising from the path that didn't seem there a minute ago. It was also still rather cold outside, so she wasn't going to take off her shawl and prance around in the meadows. Her eyes still wandered as she stepped into the sitting area. It was pretty. With flowers of a light dusty blue and white. Sitting in the calm fog, she simply couldn't resist bending down and plucking one.

Smiling, she took a soft whiff of the flower. It smelled simply lovely. Finally, she sucked up her pride and sat in the damp meadow. Not caring if her kimono got wet or damp. She would get over it. Although she knew that she wasn't the only one up. She was certain that alot of other demons, as well as humans were up too. Doing various chores around the castle. Sighing, she slowly slumped back into the flowers now. Picking some decent ones before making a flower crown. Her thoughts getting scattered like they always had been. As the clouds rolled by, a demon watched from his window. Silly Rin.


End file.
